


Going To Hell - Indefinite Hiatus

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Consentacles, Discussions of just about every sex act in existance, F/F, F/M, Hell, M/M, Multi, Negative portrayal of God, Other, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Derek died, he never expected to wake up again. But he did. If ever asked about the after life, Derek would have said that he didn't believe in one, but  he had been wrong. Everyone had been wrong. Because Hell wasn't a place of fire and brimstone and tortured souls. Hell was a place without guilt. A place of judges that cannot be bribed or lied to. Where punishment fits the crime. And if you have never deliberately hurt someone in your human life, then you are free to go.</p><p>And beyond the place of punishment, there is paradise. Seven Circles of Hell for seven guilty pleasures. Hell exists. And it is nothing like what Derek would have expected.</p><p> </p><p>No angst, no tragedy, no drama. Really, it is a pretty happy fic with only the usual ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am really, really nervous about posting this. So please, if you read it, review. I really need that encouragement to keep posting these. Also, I apologize for anyone I offend, just remember that this is a work of fiction, and in reality I am very respectful for people of all religions who aren't at the time damning me to Hell. And don't bother flaming me, it will just make me continue out of spite.
> 
> So yeah, please read and review. This is my first story like this. Like.. first story in this fandom, first story in this rating and first story that takes place in Hell. So play nice and feed my fragile ego.

Dying, hadn't been in Derek's plan. But since when have any of his plans gone quite right? There was always some detail that messed up. The detail in this, oh so basic plan, had been a bullet to the lungs. It had just been a single hunter, just one hunter who believed all supernatural creatures should be driven to extinction. It should have been easy. They'd defeated the Alpha pack after all. But sometimes, skill and planning don't have anything to do with it. Sometimes, it just comes down to luck. And his had ran out.

Lying there, surrounded by his pack and struggling to breath, Derek only had one, really coherent thought. If I could do it over again. They say, that your life flashes before your eyes when you die. And it did. He remembered his mother's perfume. Peter, singing in the kitchen at dawn. Laura laughing as she worked on the Camaro. Cora's gap toothed smile. He remembered his family, before they all died or were left a burnt, hollow shell of their former selves.

He missed it all. He missed his mother's rib cracking hugs before she let him go the school. He missed waking up, cranky to Peter singing and making breakfast. He missed Laura, calling him an idiot with every word, look and movement. He missed Cora, a sweet eleven year old dancing to Salsa music at all hours of the day and night. So yes, his life flashed before his eyes. All of the good and none of the bad.

It was all he could do to drag himself back the present, to smile weakly at his new pack. Crying for him even though they hadn't really been that great of friends. It was Stiles that had his hand, Stiles and Scott of either side. They'd tried, tried to make his life better than it would have been without them. And they'd succeeded. So he made himself smile, and tell them it was okay. It would all be, okay. Whether it really would or not, he didn't know. Who did, anyways? And so he closed his eyes, believing that he would never open them again.

And then he did.

The ground was warm and hard beneath him, but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt, not the broken ribs, not the cuts and bruises that hadn't had a chance to heal. Not even the bullet wound in his lung.

Derek open his eyes, slow and hesitant as he breathed in. The air smelled like hot stone with a faint hint of sulfur, and oddly enough, exotic spices. Like Moroccan oil. The ceiling was a high cave wall, with stalactites hanging low. It was a surrounding he associated with cold and wet. Which this place was anything but. Derek stood up, expecting his muscles to rebel and his chest to scream in pain at any moment. But it didn't. He felt fine, better than he had in years even.

After a moment's hesitation, he looked down at his chest. Nothing. No blood, no hole in his shirt, no sign that he'd just come out of a battle field. No sign that he'd just died with wolf's bane pumping through his veins. In the distance, there was a faint noise. Laughter and conversation. And despite the logic of every horror movie he had ever seen, Derek began to walk down the tunnel. People always describe a white light at the end of the tunnel when they die, but this was different. This was a soft golden light, where the spice scent was the strongest and his instincts fought in two different directions. Half of him wanted to run towards that light as fast as his legs could carry him. The other half was terrified.

But well, he'd always preferred listening to his braver half. And so Derek walked. The light never became blinding, and the tunnel opened up into a wide room. Here the cave floor was covered in a deep red carpet, and golden orbs on fragile chains hung from the stalactites. And just a few feet from the tunnel entrance, there was a desk. And behind that desk, a woman. She had red lips and soft brown hair and was laughing to herself about something in the book she was entranced in.

For a few seconds, Derek hung back, uncertain and half-conscious of his claws extending. Then she looked up, and smiled. "Hello Derek Hale, I hope you had an easy trip?" She put down her book and picked up a notepad, scanning it for something. "Lets see.. Atheist. The usual first sins.. werewolf.. this should be an easy enough transition." She looked up with a bright smile and he merely blinked, uncomprehending. And after a few moments, she sighed.

"All right Derek, take a seat. We'll start with the basics." She snapped her thumb and chair appeared in front of the desk, and he hesitantly took a seat.

"Your dead. No going back, no second chances. Sorry. Heaven and Hell, God and Satan, angels and demons. They all exist."

She steepled her fingers and smiled almost apologetically.

"It doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out which one you landed in. But before you panic, don't worry. We're cooler anyways." She gave a sudden, playful grin and Derek did his best not to hyperventilate. "Now, what do you want first? The here and now or the back story as too why Hell seems to have a distinct lack of screaming tortured souls?"

Derek stood up. And began to pace. The woman just watched him, mild and unperturbed. After about three routes around the room, he sat back down. For most of his life, he'd chosen not the think about death. He'd been raised an atheist, and as far as he'd been concerned, death was nothing but nothingness. No paradise and no torture. Now it was looking like no one was right. "Lets just.. start simple shall we?" He pleaded, unconsciously ringing his hands. "Alright then sugar. Well, now that your dead and in Hell, there are one of seven places that you can go. Well, actually we kind of have an elimination process. You see, we have a ring of hell for each sin. Most people are a good fit for at least three of those rings. Once it is narrowed down a bit, you'll get to choose between those."

She stood up and twirled around, clapping her hands. "Once we get one of the bosses down here to evaluate-" She stopped suddenly, eyes going wide as someone appeared in the middle of the room. Derek forgot how to breath.

Beautiful, that was his first and only thought, staring at the figure. Pale skin and silver hair down to a trim waist. Large black eyes and perfect lips. And enormous black wings. Not once in his entire life, had he been struck completely silent by sheer beauty before.

"My Lord.. Lucifer." The woman stuttered, bending at the knee in a jerky gesture. With a soft chuckle, the man crossed the room, brushing a lock of hair from her face in a gentle movement. "Relax Anastasia, this isn't a business call."

Derek shook his head sharply, giving himself a quick but vicious pinch to knock off the rest of the stupor. And with that abrupt clarity, he realized exactly what she'd said. Lucifer.

Hell he could deal with, even the probability that he'd been talking with a demon, but Lucifer? He was pushing it. Derek swallowed nervously, and stared up at him. He was greeted with a gentle smile, eyes sparkling in laughter. "Hello Derek Hale, a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out a hand, tipped with silver claws and after a moment Derek hesitantly took it. He expected him to shake it and pull back, but Lucifer simply used it to pull him to his feet. "No need to worry about calling anyone Ana, I will be evaluating him myself." She nodded, her cheeks flushed and her eyes fixed on her hands. Well at least he wasn't the only one effected.

"Shall we?" He gestured Derek to the middle exit, one of eight that Derek had previously missed. Doorways carved into the stone walls and covered in thick red curtains. "Now, I have already summoned Aeshma and Asmodeus. They are the leaders of the two circles of Hell you are best suited for. Wrath and Lust."

Derek nodded, not really taking in the meaning behind the words. They were approaching another cavern, lit by a soft golden-red light. In the center of the room there was a table, one of those big round tables carved of heavy mahogany and designed to seat nine. He had a feeling he could cause who each chair was for by it's design. And only two, the wrought iron one and the one made out of ebony wood and red velvet, were occupied. In the shapes of the wood, and in the iron Derek could see suggestions of patterns that made him quickly avert his eyes.

But in this room, it was hard to find a safe place to look. The man he assumed was Asmodeus, was breathtaking in a very different way than Lucifer was. Lucifer appeared pure and untouchable. Asmodeus was dark where he was light, and everything from the cast of his eyes to the shine of his skin drew you in. Asked you to touch. The other, Aeshma was heavier set, with a coy smile and corded muscles. He seemed just as likely to shake your hand as to punch you in the nose.

"I'm sure you will have no trouble telling them apart. Now boys, no tricks, no powers. That goes for you especially As. If he is going to join your circle, it will be through your persuasion only. Not your magic." And with those words, Lucifer disappeared, and Derek was left alone with them.

For a moment the two figures were silent, unmoving, then Asmodeus straightened himself up from his casual slouch, and eyed Derek with playful, amber eyes. Aeshma remained where he was, sitting straight and looking Derek dead in the eyes every time he looked in his direction.

"Be nice Aeshma. He's only been dead for a few hours, he's probably still in shock." Asmodeus chided the man and Aeshma looked sheepish for a moment, before snapping his thumb. Two of the throne like chairs were promptly thrust to the side and a tenth appeared between them, directly across from them both. Derek took a seat, unsure he'd be able to remain standing much long if he didn't. They both looked him over and Aeshma huffed.

"I don't see why I'm here. Violent tendencies he may have, but he takes no joy in them!" The demon exclaimed, before settling back in his chair, seeming to have lost interest in Derek. Asmodeus gave a soft sigh, and offered an apologetic smile. "No.. he's really not suited for you. However I do see potential. Once we get rid of those pesky human inhibitions he'd be a great lust demon." Derek shift uncomfortably in his seat, doing his best not to look Asmodeus in the eye. Which was harder than you'd think, his mere presence automatically drew every eye in the room to him.

"In the end Derek, it is entirely up to you. It is just a question of what you would prefer spending most of your eternity doing. Sex or fighting. Just one small warning love, you gain certain traits when you join a circle. In my circle, you gain sensitivity, in his you lose it. So one way or another, you are going to enjoy the other's specialty considerably less." Derek looked up at him, braving a glance directly into those golden eyes. And suddenly he knew exactly where he was going. "I've had enough of fighting in my first life." Aeshma huffed in satisfaction and vanished, and Asmodeus merely smiled.

"Alright then, lets give you the grand tour shall we?" Asmodeus reached across the table and took his hand, then everything vanished in a flash of blinding red light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Just Alexei and this particularly version of Hell.
> 
> Feedback is eagerly welcomed.

Derek blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes, and then he stared. They were in a completely different room. The wall was hung with tapestries that made Derek blush and avert his eyes, the floor was covered in a thick golden carpet, and dominating the majority of the room was bed. A four poster mahogany, covered in red, black and gold satin. The place was the very picture of debauchery. "I thought I might start you off slow, rather than teleporting you right into the fray. Not many people in my circle adhere to the rules of public decency after all." Derek looked at him, perched on the edge of the bed.

Without the table in between them, and the distractions of Lucifer and Aeshma, Derek finally got a good look at him. He was slender, with straight black hair down to his shoulders, caramel skin and high cheekbones. Dressed in black silk that was just loose enough to be considered decent in casual settings. Derek had a suspicion that even if he wasn't bisexual, he'd still be having trouble remembering how to breath.

"So, Derek. I know you've had a rough, and not exactly normal life. Which will either make the transition easier or harder. Difficult to say which. For now, I should probably pick you out a guide. I won't be available to walk you through everything." Asmodeus stood up again, and walked too the double doors. "Just brace yourself, it tends to be overwhelming at first. But one does get used to it." The doors swung open, and Derek's senses were immediately assaulted by the heady smell of sweat and sex. And as he grew accustomed to it enough to actually see, it became obvious why. The room was atop a balcony, overlooking a gigantic cavern. There, hundreds of people, some human in appearance, some.. less so. At least half of them were occupied with each other, and Derek tried to avert his eyes, but there really was no where to look. "You'll get used to it. At least there isn't blood involved like there is on Aeshma's Circle." Derek nodded weakly, and as Asmodeus began to walk down the staircase, he followed.

The crowd immediately parted before him, but only somewhat. Asmodeus smiled in good humor as hands occasionally reached for his own or trailed through his hair. They adored him, that much was obvious with the worship in their eyes. Derek tried to stare straight ahead, but he caught glimpses of the people watching him, some excited, some predatory and some just amused. Then, about half way through the cavern, Asmodeus stopped.

"Alexei Domovoi, come here will you?" Derek searched the crowd for who Asmodeus had just called, and saw a pale teenager pull himself away from two men and make his way over to them. Alexei Domovoi couldn't have been older than eighteen, and his height only made him look younger. "What can I do for you, my Lord Asmodeus" he said with a half bow. He had a lilting voice, and a hint of a Russian accent in the quiet tones. "No need to be so formal Alexei. This is Derek Hale, and as long as you two can get along, you will be acting as his guide." Derek looked at him, uncertain as Alexei gave him a calculating look. He had a feeling he knew exactly how Alexei died. He recognized that kind of innate wariness.

And as Alexei looked him directly in the eye, he knew it for a fact. He also felt like he was staring down a lion. So he met that unspoken challenge, and met his eyes. About a minute passed before Alexei looked away to give Asmodeus a smile that was more bitter sarcasm than anything real. Derek wondered if he'd made a mistake somewhere. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Asmodeus smiled, looking mildly amused at the exchange. "I'm sure you will." And with that, he walked away, and Derek was left with the vague feeling that he'd been abandoned amidst a pack of starving hyenas. But contrary to his paranoia, everyone just gave him a brief look, and in some cases a smile before drifting away. "Alright Derek, where should we start? I take it you were dumped here with only a vague explanation about everything?" Derek nodded, beginning to relax. Apparently bitter and sarcastic was just Alexei's natural state. He actually seemed happy, beneath it all.

"Come on, lets get somewhere more quiet before the orgies erupt again. Eventually you'll be able to hold a serious conversation no matter what is going on around you, but it does take a few weeks." Alexei turned on his heel and began to walk towards a doorway. In this room there were easily a hundred, most covered by red curtains, except for one on the other side of the cavern, where they were headed. That curtain was gold. "And here, you have our rooms. It is a complicated bit of magic. Basically, you can only enter a room with the permission of the owner. It doesn't have to be vocal or even conscious permission, they just have to have no objections to you being in there." Alexei swept aside the curtain as he spoke, and Derek stepped into the room after him.

It was rather basic, decorated in silver and blue rather than red and gold. All around it, he could see personal touches. And like in Asmodeus's room, the bed took up most of the space. But not all of it, there was a table filled with paints and models in one corner and, much to Derek's alarm, a very large dog bed in another corner. It looked like it was intended more for a grizzly bear than a dog. Either it was one very spoiled dog, or Derek really, really didn't want to meet the inhabitant.

"Take a seat, and we'll work on covering the basics. Which would you rather I started with, how the whole demon thing works here, or with the history of heaven and hell. Because let me tell you, a lot about in the bible did happen, but it was only the beginning." Alexei said, taking a seat on one end of the bed and gesturing for Derek to take the other side. He did, and considered the two options. "Lets start with the history. Might explain why Hell seems to be defying every expectation in the book."

Alexei laughed, a high ringing voice that made Derek jerk in surprise. When he laughed, there was none of his bitterness to it. It was nice. 

"Okay then, history it is. Well you know the basics, God made angels to serve and worship him. Then he made humans, beginning with Adam and Eve. He presented them currently weak, feeble and ignorant creatures to the angels, and ordered them to bow. He ordered them to love the humans more than they loved him. All the angels obeyed, because they knew nothing else, except for one. Lucifer, the oldest and most beautiful of the angels, God's favorite. He refused to love something to purposeless, more than he loved his own father."

"Because of that, God was enraged. He cast Lucifer down into hell, where he became Satan's lieutenant. After a while, Lucifer started to become fond of the humans, under Satan's guidance. But they were still fragile, ignorant creatures. But Satan decided to change that. Lucifer had spoken of the Garden of Eden, spoken of the tree of knowledge. So, Satan sneaked into heaven, and spoke to Eve in the form of a serpent. He guided her towards knowledge. He had expected God's anger, but he hadn't expected him to punish his favorite creation. But he had underestimated him."

"And so Eve, and women as a whole were punished with painful childbirth and subservience towards men, something they have fortunately grown out of. After all this, is when things really started to change. In God's eye, they were no longer perfect beings. And slowly, over the next couple of millennium's, he lost interest. He either can't or won't change the rules he'd established for human kind early on. And so, human's no longer follow his rules, and thus no longer make it into heaven. Some do of course, but very few. I mean, just think about the list of things that can get you into hell. Disobeying your parents, pre-marital sex, eating meat on a Sunday. Getting into heaven is like playing Minesweeper on hard. Red flags everywhere and you have to dodge them all to win."

Alexei took a deep breath, and then continued. "And of course, because of how many people were ending up in Hell, the whole torture thing had to go. There are still sections for it of course, but God has lost interest so much that he no longer enforces the rules. Satan was able to make up his own. So things like murder and rape, that gets you into the torture pits. But not for eternity, basically you have to suffer twice as much pain as you've caused. Emotion and physical. It's a effective system. But the point is, Hell changes. Can't have people being tortured for eternity just for eating meat on a Sunday, can we?" Derek gave a small smile at the last bit.

It was a lot to absorb. He'd been raised an Atheist, realized God and Satan really exist, and then had the entire story rewritten. And quietly, unable to help himself, he wondered where Peter had ended up. But it was a pretty obvious answer, it was just a question of where he was out by now. "So, you need some more time to absorb, or can I launch into the physical stuff?" Alexei continued, oblivious to Derek's thoughts. He didn't answer for a few seconds, considering the possibilities. His family, they were here, no doubt.

Keeping that possibility firmly in his mind, Derek looked up and gave Alexei a nod of approval.

"Alright then, lets start with the whole physics thing.. in Hell things kind of work like cartoons. If cartoons had to build up to it. We can't die and stay dead unless Asmodeus or one of the other higher ups sees to it personally. Basically if you got stabbed in the heart here, you'd feel a little pinch and wake up in this special little room we have for each Circle. Pleasure on the other hand.. that is something very, very different.." Alexei trailed off for a moment, eyes glazed over before he shook himself. "Anyways! The point is, anything is physically possible here. To an extent. Those of us with size kinks particularly enjoy this aspect of Hell. Not even pelvic bones will stop you." Derek cleared his throat and looked a way, but not before catching Alexei rolling his eyes at the response.

"Now that we have that covered, onto the demonification thing. When you go to Hell, you start out looking completely normal. Then, every now and then, it is kind of a built up thing, you get the option to modify yourself." Here Alexei stopped and got a concentrated look, and the air around him shimmered. Derek gaped as seemingly out of nowhere, two black cat ears appeared on his head, and a thick fluffy tail curled around his hip. "Basically, if you can imagine it, you can have it. The more extreme the modification, the longer it takes before you can get it. There is even a few guys out there that chose to be a good ten feet tall. And one.. I'll introduce you to him later. Tentacles. No idea why, but everyone loves him. He's a sweetheart." 

Derek blinked. And blinked again. "..Please tell me your joking.." He half pleaded, eyes flickering between that tail and Alexei's now slitted eyes. And he smiled sympathetically. "I know. It is a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. We all did." Derek smiled weakly and nodded. This was definitely taking long day to a new level.

Alexei stood up, tail swishing behind him and gestured for Derek to follow. "Come on, lets get you to your new room. It starts out very basic, just a king sized bed and a little bit of furniture, but over time it just kind of.. reorders itself to your personal taste. I swear, my bed got bigger in deference to my threesome habit.." Derek looked straight ahead, pretending he hadn't heard that as they stepped out of Alexei's room, promptly turned around and went right back through the curtain. Except this time, they appeared in a more basic room, decorated with what appeared to be the neutral gold and red. And as Alexei had said, just a king sized bed, a bedside table and a vanity.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, I'll be in my room, if not.. well we have this summoning thing. Just focus on me really hard and I should hear." Derek nodded, with a forced smile at this new information. And the second Alexei spun around and disappeared, Derek collapsed on the bed. This had definitely been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go. You know the drill, read and review. Play nice because I'm still nervous. Feel free to message me with questions and suggestions.

When Derek woke up, nothing was different. At least as far as he could tell. The room was still washed in a soft golden light and no noise made it past the curtain. So Derek laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling and trying to take in this new reality. Finally, he stood up, took a deep breath, gave the mirror a quick glance and made his way for the door. He needed to find Alexei.

The second he pushed the curtain aside, the noise reached his ears again. Moans and screams of ecstasy. The heady smell of sex and sweat. He turned on his heel and stepped back through the curtain as fast as he could. And there Alexei was. Distinctively not alone. But Derek was relieved to see that they were both at least partially dressed. Though Alexei seemed to be wearing nothing but a shirt. Derek sighed, and willed himself not to close his eyes. It seemed he was going to have to get used to this. Werewolves didn't believe in privacy nearly so much as humans did, but this was ridiculous.

The guy Alexei was with chuckled, and stood up, reaching for his shirt. "The new guy, huh?" He had a deep voice, appropriately so for his size. He stood a good three inches above Derek, but didn't seem to even realize how intimidating he was, with a amiable smile and twinkling blue eyes. The man slipped out the door, and Derek redirected his attention to Alexei. He was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, his tail curled up on his lap to spare a small portion of his modesty. Though Derek suspected that it was more for his benefit than Alexei's. "Well good morning Derek, sleep well?" He asked casually, and Derek firmly pushed down the resurfacing hysteria. "Just fine, thank you." He tried to remember why he'd come here in the first place, a thought that had been wiped from his mind the second he set foot outside the curtain. Alexei seemed amused.

"That was Agnes. Irony points for his name. He's from Ancient Greece. Been around a whole lot longer than I have." Alexei informed him, and Derek's interest was suddenly piqued. "How long have you been dead anyways?" He asked, then winced, realizing that might be a touch insensitive. Alexei laughed. "Twelve years. Died in Russia, unofficial lynch mob. But they weren't patient enough to burn me at the stake alive, so they just shot me and then burned the remains. At least that is what I've been told, I woke up here after the first bullet." Derek didn't answer, unsure what would be the appropriate response to something like that. "What about you?" Alexei asked, sparing him from having to come up with something.

"Hunter's. Wolf's bane bullet in the lung." Alexei raised an eyebrow. "Your a werewolf then? Must be interesting. I'm just a plain old human, unlucky enough to have been gay in Russia. Wouldn't have survived as long as I did if I hadn't been so good at hiding. But you know, things get out. One time getting caught making out with another guy is enough." Derek nodded grimly, and took a seat next to him. "Asmodeus showed me a little bit about you. Not any details, just enough to give the impression that your life was a far less pleasant kind of hell."

Derek gave him a weak smile, he could hardly deny it. Just a few years of paradise, then he met Paige. And then he lost her. It had all gone downhill from there.

Just then, Derek was shaken out of his thoughts by a deep rumble. The kind that actually shakes the floor, but it was a distinctively animal sound. Alexei perked up eagerly, hopping out of bed just as a gigantic head poked through the curtains. And when Derek said gigantic, he meant approximately the size of his torso. It was black with extremely short hair and perked up ears and a long muzzle. Like a mix between a Doberman and a Rottweiler. And then the gigantic head was followed by a body, easily four and a half feet tall and heavily muscled. It was a dog. A dog bigger than a grizzly bear. At least now he knew what the bed was for.

And in front of Derek's eyes, Alexei threw his arms around the beast, giggling in delight. "Amur, there you are!" Derek blinked. Of course. Of course someone as quiet, tiny and bitter as Alexei had a dog the size of a small horse. Though he had noticed, Alexei seemed less bitter after the first meeting. Derek continued to watch, uncertain as Alexei rubbed the dog's ears and cooed at it. It was panting, looking just as happy as can be. Apparently, dogs, no matter how large, are still dogs.

"Derek." Alexei said standing up, arm slung over the dog's shoulders. "I would like you to meet Amur, my hell hound." He'd been afraid he would say that. Derek smiled awkwardly, and stretched out his hand for Amur to smell. He did, and after a moment, gave the tips of his fingers a brief lick, before going over to settle down on the dog bed. His front paws and some of his back legs hung off both ends.

Alexei grimaced a little bit "I need to replace that bed.. haven't done it since he was a bit smaller." Derek smiled, genuine this time. It was a strange place, but it was home now. No matter how much he missed earth. Though honestly, that wasn't very much. He missed his friends, but he hadn't been any happier there than he was here. And he was still clinging to the possibilities. The mythos of demons had to have come from somewhere. At some point in history, humans saw demons. He wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but maybe, just maybe it meant that going back up was a possibility.

Derek looked up, and found Alexei staring at him. He had a certain, piercing quality to his steely grey eyes. "Alright Derek, I can tell you have another question, go ahead and ask." He invited calmly, sitting on the floor and leaning back against Amur. Derek hesitated, before pushing the current thought out of his mind and going for the first thing he had wondered about. "What about family members, is it possible to track them down?" He asked in a burst, terrified of receiving a disappointing answer. Alexei looked startled, as if that was the last question he had expected.

"I- I don't know. I've never tried. I'll ask around.. see if anyone else knows." Derek found it hard to feel anything but sad for him, as Alexei gave him one last confused look and slipped away. To be that confused over wanting to see your family, Derek couldn't imagine it. Even with Peter, he'd never truly hated him. And he still missed him. Despite all that he had done. Derek sat there for a little while, staring at his hands and considering. Then he stood up, abrupt and sudden, aware of Amur jerking to attention. He had a feeling that Alexei would take a while, and he felt like braving the main cavern.

Derek took a deep breath, glanced back at Amur and went to take the step forward. Then he heard Amur heaving himself off the floor, and Derek glanced at the dog, surprised and grateful to find it hovering behind him. Apparently he wasn't going alone.

This time, when Derek stepped forward, it was with considerably less dread. The second the curtains parted, the noises and smells rushed to greet him once more. Not three feet away from him there was a couple engaged in a passionate kiss. And now that Derek wasn't trying so desperately to avert his eyes, he noticed more details about the place. The endless amounts of couches and chairs spanning the room. And it really wasn't very crowded, but Derek suspected that had something to do with the multitude of doorways on either side of the cavern. He saw all different kinds of unique physical traits. Demon horns, animal ears, tails, wings, clawed feet or hands. Different skin colors such as purple or green and heights of both extremes.

Some of them were just talking, seemingly oblivious to what was around them. Amur growled softly, leaning into his side and Derek patted the beast on it's shoulders, grateful for the solidarity presence.

"Hi!" Derek heard and turned sharply, started at the sight of a young woman. She was dressed in a white jean mini skirt and a plaid long sleeve tied in a knot above her belly button, a sharp contrast to Alexei's dark colors. Then as he managed to look past how much she stood out in this crowd, Derek noticed the way she was eyeing him. He took a quick step back, and her grin fell. "New guy, huh?" She asked, striding over to him and giving Amur a pat on the head. "I remember those days. Trust me, they don't last long. Up until a few months ago, I was a polite little Catholic school girl. Still a virgin when I died. But apparently, it is the thought and the feel that qualifies you for a circle, rather than your actions. I would have ended up in heaven if it weren't for well.. what got me killed. Mama said don't go with that boy and I went. Disobeyed my parents and got strangled to death for it. Not by my parents of course, by the guy's girlfriend."

She said all this in a bright tone, grinning at him from behind light brown bangs. He wondered if she was crazy or just really, really happy to be dead. At this point, Derek was wondering if there was anyone who wasn't happier here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. I'm keeping up with my one chapter a day rule. I hope you people appreciate it. The kudos do not properly convey.. -eyes review button suggestively-
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys. Just remember to comment if you enjoy it, otherwise I won't know what you enjoyed. Critique is the path to a writer's improvement. Support your local writers! Help them learn!

"Derek! I was just l looking for you!" Derek turned around, grateful for the distraction as Alexei came over. He honestly had no clue how Alexei managed to walk in platform high heels on stone without making a noise. Laura would have been envious. Alexei gave the girl a brief look before ignoring her. She looked distinctively unimpressed by the dismissive behavior. "Alexei for a guide, huh? You poor creature." She said mildly, giving Derek a apologetic smile and walking away. Alexei didn't acknowledge the insult or the exit.

"I asked around a bit, everyone who has ever tried to connect with their family outside this Circle say that Asmodeus or another higher up pulled a few strings for them." Alexei said, his voice neutral and quick, as if he wanted it over with. "But, it requires the cooperation from the leaders of both Circles, and the approval of Lucifer or Satan himself. Something about arguments between demons resulting in events like the Damghan Earthquake in 856 AD." Alexei's voice reached an apologetic note towards the end, but Derek just nodded. He didn't see that it would be overly difficult, he'd just figure out how to call Lucifer back and ask him for a favor.

"How would I get in contact with one of the higher ups?" Derek asked, and Alexei looked startled. "Lucifer is almost impossible to contact, I mean once in a blue moon someone comes along that he is particularly attached to. But other than that, you would have to try everyday for months to get an audience with him. He is after all managing all seven Circles of Hell." Alexei said, his voice getting more alarmed with each word. Derek blinked, confused. "He arrived when Anastasia was explaining everything to me. Doesn't he do that often?" Derek asked, now uncertain. Anastasia had seemed startled to see him there, but at the moment Derek had thought it was just because he had literally appeared out of nowhere.

Alexei was gaping at him now. "Seriously..? That is impressive Derek.. Lucifer doesn't show up to give just anyone the grand tour.." Alexei said quietly, shaking his head. Then he seemed to recollect himself, shaking his head sharply. "Well, that should make things easier for you. I've been told that it is the same process I explained for summoning anyone. Except apparently Lucifer can actually hear you thoughts. Not sure if thats true or not, but it might help you." Alexei said, and Derek nodded quickly. "Thank you Alexei." He said with a smile, before turning and heading back to his room.

Once he was inside again, Derek looked around and noticed a few differences. The wood of the bed seemed to be a few shades darker and there was a picture on the bedside table of the Hale family together. It was one that had been burned in the fire. Derek stared at it for a minute, before shaking his head and getting to the task at hand. He sat at the edge of the bed, nervousness creeping up as he closed his eyes and focused. Details rushed to his mind as he tried to focus on Lucifer. It is hard to focus on someone as a being rather than a name, but it is possible. The strange sweet scent he carried with him, the pale shade of his skin that almost glowed, his crystal blue eyes a color Derek hadn't thought possible, and those gigantic feathered wings. The very tip of the primaries had brushed the ground when he walked. Derek didn't doubt that Lucifer could fly, if he was so inclined.

It was an odd sensation, almost as if his mind were brushing against something else, something that made him want to shrink back into the safety and isolation of his own mind. Something powerful and too beautiful to look at. But Derek persisted. Finally, after a indeterminable amount of time had passed, minutes or hours, Derek felt something give. Just a light turning in the mind he was focused on, as if he had finally captured it's attention. Then it was gone.

Derek gasped, and his eyes flew open, his mind snapping back into place like a rubber band stretched too far. And there Lucifer was, right before his eyes. He'd forgotten how beautiful he was, and for a moment Derek couldn't breath. Lucifer appeared merely amused. "You called me for something? It must have been important, most people give up after the first few minutes. Though I don't suspect you are aware that it has been five hours since you first started trying to get my attention. I would have answered sooner, but I was in the middle of an audience. Small debate over Russia that needed settled. Hopefully I got to it before anything caught fire, I'm not sure."

Derek smiled, amused at the statement that he didn't quite understand. Then, with a sharp shake of his head, Derek reminded himself why he was here. "I wanted to ask about my family, I want to get into contact with them again." Lucifer nodded, looking unsurprised. "I suspected as much. With Talia and Laura, it will be easy enough. Peter on the other hand.. I'm neither sure that is a good thing or possible. He hasn't been dead long, and he isn't quite through with his sentence. When he is, we will discuss it. But about your mother and your sister.. well Laura is in the fifth Circle and Talia is in the sixth. Wrath and pride." Derek nodded, amused and unsurprised about Laura's choice. His mother's.. he hadn't known what to expect, but pride made the most sense.

"I will arrange for a meeting between Aeshma, Leviathan and Asmodeus. Asmodeus will return to you with the results, most likely by tomorrow." Derek nodded, smiling in quiet gratitude. As Lucifer disappeared again, Derek thought back to what Alexei had said, about it taking people months to reach him. Derek shook his head and resolved himself not to think about it. He didn't particularly want to be a favorite of the devil's second in command.

Derek stared at his hands, unsure what to do now. He wondered briefly what Alexei spent his time doing, then thought about how he'd found him the last two times, and brought that thought to a hasty stop. Instead, he let his mind wander. He wondered how everyone was doing back on earth. Whether they'd managed to find themselves in trouble again. And with a frisson of fear, whether they'd be able to get out of it this time. He hoped that they were okay, that Stiles wasn't pissing off anything that could snap his neck like a twig. That Lydia wasn't still finding dead bodies everywhere she went. They really did deserve better than Beacon Hills, though who knows where the town would be without them. Hard to say whether it would be safer or not.

Derek opened his eyes, jerking as the curtains parted and Alexei stepped in. "Hey Derek, any luck?" He asked, his voice softer than Derek had ever heard it. And he was carrying something. A large stand that looked like a solid silver bird bath. Derek stood, uncertain as Alexei set it down in the middle of the floor. "I figured since you want to follow after your family, you might want to look at who is still alive as well. Plus.. I kept on getting these weird glimpses from your mind." At the look on Derek's face, Alexei hastily continued. "Which you can block me from of course! I can teach you how to do it automatically."

Derek nodded, now more uncertain than ever, as Alexei reached into his coat and pulled something out. It was a hide bag, like the old fashioned drinking skins, and as Derek watched, he turned it up into what Derek was now thinking, probably wasn't a bird bath. Oil poured out, slick and shiny and pooled into the bowl. It was shallow, so it filled completely by the time the bag was empty. "This is a scrying bowl, as I'm sure you've realized by now. Of course, the myth of them came from demons. It is how we look after the people we left behind. How you use it is a combination of Ouija board and how they always portray scrying bowls. Just touch the surface of the oil with one finger, wait for it settle and think about the people you want to watch. The same way you do when trying to summon someone, then say a command word. Igi. It is Sumerian for eye or vision."

Derek nodded, half circling it to look at the odd carvings in it. Alexei seemed almost amused by his caution. "I've only used it once before. It caught fire." Derek took a hasty step back. "Asmodeus said it was because of the level of animosity thinking about my old life brought. So just don't think about anyone you want to light on fire, and it should go fine." Alexei said, sounding as cheerful as Derek had ever heard him. Not at all reassuring.

"Thank you Alexei." Derek offered, earnest despite his wariness of the thing. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he'd seen weirder. It was worth a shot, to know that they were okay. Though if they weren't, he didn't know what he'd do. See if that teleporting trick he hadn't even learned yet worked across different dimensions, he supposed. Alexei was watching him, seeming amused in his usual dry manner. "Don't do anything crazy." He said flatly before disappearing.

Derek shook his head, and refocused on the scrying device. He stared at it, wary and uncertain. He wasn't sure what it was, but it radiated a similar power as he had felt from Asmodeus and Lucifer. Not necessarily a good thing. But not necessarily a bad thing either. And so he took a deep breath, and laid the tip of one finger into the oil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go, next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if the POV switch was weird. As always, feel free to contact me with any questions or suggestions. Reviews are love <3

                                                                                                                  

  
Stiles heaved a dramatic sigh, kicking himself back in his chair. Nothing. Absolutely nothing on the latest baddie. He was beginning to wonder if they should just give up and declare the psycho human with freaky voodoo shield powers. Stiles squinted resentfully at the monitor which showed him nothing but lore on witchcraft and paganism. Worthless! Stiles grunted and half flailed out of his chair, ready to report the lack of news to Scott. Maybe Deacon could help them. But their supernatural resources were dwindling. Both Peter and now.. Derek, were dead. Which left them with no one but Stiles and Deacon for their research.  
  
Which wouldn't be much of a problem except they had a psychotic bitch, appearing out of nowhere, electrocuting things then disappearing with a cackle! And no clues on what she might be, other than that bullets don't work. Just bounced right off a few inches away from her. Stiles sighed and pulled out his cellphone. Scott took a minute to answer after he hit speed dial, and Stile spent that time pacing and throwing a occasional glare at his board where he'd been trying to track her targets. No correlation other than the fact that none of them had been homes. Lunatic had hit everything from grocery stores to traffic lights.  
  
Scott finally answered and Stiles began speaking before he got a chance to say anything. "No luck buddy. Zip. Zilch. Whole lot of nothing.." The last bit was groaned as he collapsed on the bed. "I don't know what she is. Not a Kitsune, we've already confirmed that. And not much else has electricity powers. Or even the ability to harness electricity. And nothing! Absolutely nothing can teleport. Soo.. good luck sleeping tonight. Hopefully she won't have killed any other innocent electronics."  
  
With that Stiles hung up and promptly buried his head in the pillow with a groan. His eyes hurt, his head hurt, his neck and back hurt. All from trying to riddle out what she was before she blew anything else up. He didn't remember things being this hard. This exhausting. He could mark the moment it began to change of course. Once Derek died they all just kind of.. slowed down. All Stiles could see is missed opportunities and mistakes he could never fix. Derek should have been pack. But he hadn't been, because none of them had taken that step. And it hurt, like a physical ache worse than anything he could ever get from being hunched over a computer.  
  
With a final sigh, Stiles closed his eyes and slept. A fitful, restless sleep that would do little to rejuvenate him. Nothing did these days. Not caffeine, not sugar, not sleep. None of them were at their best, but Stiles hadn't noticed this kind of lethargy in anyone else. They walked on egg shells around him and went out of their way not to mention Derek. They understood the grief, but Stiles didn't think they understood the guilt. They hadn't been Derek's friends, and that was what made it hurt so much. Because they could have been. If they'd tried.  
  
  
Four hours passed. Just four hours before Stiles was woken from his sleep with a sharp breath. Nothing. There was nothing out there, everything was quiet. It was just another nightmare. Stiles straightened up, squinting around the dark room, unsettled by the sensation of being watched. One hand moved to rest of his bat, but nothing shifted in the shadows. His other hand went to flick on his light, and there was nothing. His room was the same as it had been when he went to sleep. His window was closed and nothing was out there but street lights and empty roads. He was alone.  
  


  
Except he wasn't. The scrying bowl worked considerably different than Derek had expected. There was no image reflected in the oil, instead just a flash of silver blue light and Derek found himself standing in the dark. He turned, confused and as his eyes adjusted he realized it was a room. One he recognized. Stiles' room. Derek turned again, glancing at the window to stare out at the lit street. It was night, and he found himself confused. Hard to have an internal clock without a sky. He hadn't even considered that it might not be day.  
  
Just as he was about to try and figure out how to go back, Derek heard a movement. A quiet gasp, and he turned to see Stiles straightening up, his hand moving automatically to what looked like an aluminum bat, propped up against the wall. Derek watched him, tense and nervous, but Stiles looked straight  through him. Even as he turned on the light, his eyes still skimmed right over Derek, standing in the middle of the room.  
  
He wasn't sure whether to be a disappointed or relieved. For one, he didn't have to deal with the freak out and having to explain at such short notice. On the other hand.. well he didn't exactly have to explain. Derek watched, his shoulders slumped as Stiles settled back into bed. And, with a heavy sigh from both of them, Derek vanished.  
  
With a quick flash of that same silver blue light, Derek found himself back in his room. The oil in the bowl rippled, and Derek pulled his hand away. He considered it for a moment, before looking up and finding a small surprise. His room seemed to have gotten bigger, and his wardrobe moved a few feet to the side, making just enough room in a corner for the scrying bowl. Derek eyed it, almost wary of that kind of convenience. Then he shrugged, reminding himself once more than the magic of this place just did things like that. Alexei had muttered about subconscious influences and while Derek didn't like the thought of his mind being read by whatever you could call a semi-sentient location, it was rather handy. Assuming it wouldn't even try to eat him. He still had his doubts about that.  
  
Derek took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed noticing with half a mind that the top blanket was now black. It was weird, coming back to a room that changed every time he left. Unsettling, but he clung to the thought that once it was done, it would feel like home. Until then, he could deal with it.  
  
Derek laid back and closed his eyes. Not to sleep, just to think. He would doing a lot of that until he figured this out. But at least the hysteria was gone. Though he suspected that had something to do with the magic of this place. Though it was hard to tell. Maybe he did just feel more at home here. Hard to say. He'd think about it later, other things took precedence right now. Such as the pesky time problem and the need to figure out teleportation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ Here is your next chapter on time as usual. You had better appreciate this one chapter a day thing :P Anyways, please read and review, hope you enjoy that it now earns its rating. And it will do so even more once Derek gets over his culture shock.

Minutes, maybe even hours passed before Derek finally sat up again. Time seemed to pass in a blur down here. There was no urgency, no deadlines. It made it hard to keep track of anything. Derek stood up with a sigh, already formulating questions in his mind as he stepped through the curtains. The noise and smell hit him with the usual rush, but he found it hard to be bothered very much. It seemed that it would become part of his every day life, after all. And as Asmodeus had said, better than blood and pain.

Derek looked around, only half bothering to avert his eyes as he tried to find Alexei among the writhing bodies. He didn't know why, but he suspected that he wasn't in his room. Further searching quickly proved it true. Derek sighed, and settled on waiting, his arms crossed and his eyes half cast to the ceiling. Then he heard a quiet laugh. Derek turned sharply to locate the sound, and there was the girl again. The same one he'd talked to earlier. 

"Take a small tip sweetie, around here you gotta interrupt. We will happily spend all day and night fucking. Sometimes with the same person. No breaks. So stopping in the middle doesn't bother us very much. Hell, I've watched Alexei and he seemed to do it all the time." She winked and disappeared into the crowd with a final word. "Oh, and by the way. The name is Trixie."

Derek watched after her for a second, quickly averting his eyes as she yanked someone - seemingly at random - into a kiss.

Derek shifted, uncomfortable and uncertain as he digested her little bit of advice. It went against every human standard he knew to watch someone have sex, let alone interrupt them.. But hadn't he pretty much done that twice now? Alexei was just further along at this point. Derek shifted again, before deciding just to go with it. Sometimes you have to run before you can walk, and all that.

The crowd parted easily enough, but he still found himself bumping shoulders with people gasping in pleasure or engaged in a passionate kiss. Most of the people actually to the point of no clothes had moved off to the side or their own rooms, but not all. Alexei was about thirteen feet into the crowd, and Derek blushed and half averted his eyes for a second. But in all truth? It took all his will power to keep his eyes away from him. The sweat running in rivets down his back, following a path down to- Derek shook his head sharply, and gave a quick, sharp whistle.

Alexei's eyes immediately snapped to him, and Derek was surprised at the mischief filled humor in them. "More questions? Just give me a second here. I'll meet you back in your room." Derek nodded, blushing and staring at the floor as he turned on heel and walked away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Now that he'd taken that leap, he found it almost impossible to keep his eyes away from the writhing bodies. And for one second, he found his eyes drawn to V of a man's hips that led to a thick, gorgeous cock. His mouth went dry and forced his eyes up, looking away hastily as they met the man's eyes. He looked amused.. and like he would have been more than happy to fulfill any fantasies Derek might have about him.

Then, he was safely behind the curtain. The abrupt silence seemed crushing, and Derek collapsed on the bed, burying his head in his hands. He'd chosen this place. He really had. But it had been a split second decision, made with his head fuzzy with shock and that heady scent Asmodeus carried with him everywhere. Whether or not Wrath might have been a better choice.. he didn't know. Maybe.

"It was like this for me too." Derek's head snapped up, meeting Alexei's soft eyes. For once there was no bitterness, no humor. He just seemed kind of sad. 

"It's the shock. Having all your human taboos suddenly thrown away. They don't exactly make the transition easy. Give you less than twenty minutes to choose where you will spend eternity for, then throw you into the Circle with a tiny bit of a explanation and a guide. I mean talk about culture shock."

Alexei took a seat next to him, leaning back, and Derek could see the bite mark on his neck, could see that his lips were swollen and the sweat hadn't quite dried. "Don't worry, you will get used to it eventually. It just takes more than a few days. You actually seem to be taking it better than most. A lot of people are still in hysterics at this point.. I was." Derek hesitated, then reached out and covered Alexei's hand with his own.

It was the first time he really considered Alexei human. The fact that maybe he'd been through this as well, even worse than Derek. Alexei shook his head all the sudden, the motion seeming symbolic for shaking off the emotions. "It will get better. Trust me. Soon enough you'll be just like me. Happily engaging in carnal acts on a regular basis!" He said brightly, with a somewhat sardonic smile, and Derek laughed.

"Now, you had other questions?" Derek nodded, and reorganized his thoughts. "Two actually. One, about the teleportation thing. The second.. how do you tell time?" Start slow, Derek thought. Wait until he'd mastered general teleportation. Then he'd go to Asmodeus to ask about visiting Earth. Alexei probably hadn't even considered it.

Alexei was nodding quickly, seeming unsurprised by the choice of questions. "Teleportation isn't easy, it drains your energy which is why I don't use it often. Best save that energy for other things." He added with a wink, and Derek cracked a smile he was unable to stop. 

"As for telling time.. I'll pull some stings and get you an orb. Those light things you see everywhere? They can be adjusted to change color depending on the time on Earth. Never bothered myself, but Agnes has one."

Derek nodded with a crooked smile at the mention of Agnes. The man Alexei had been with when he'd walked in on them. "Anyways, I'll sign you up with one of our experts and get you teleportation lessons." Alexei added, springing to his feet in his usual abrupt bursts of energy. "Talk to you later Derek, I've got a sweaty hunk waiting for round three!" He announced, all but flouncing out of the room, leaving Derek laughing in his absence.

Shaking his head, bewildered at the strange behavior, Derek relaxed against the headboard. Alexei was definitely an enigma. Quiet and bitter one moment, energetic and grinning with mischief in his eyes the next. Derek recognized it from Laura. Always reminding himself things were better now. That it was okay to be happy.

Derek let his eyes slip closed again, surprised to find himself almost content. There was nothing left to do. Meeting his family and his friends once more, now hinged on other people. Alexei was a fast worker, he would probably have the lessons prepared and the orb ready before Asmodeus got back to him with news from the meeting. And for now, he could relax. Just for a few minutes..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, seventh chapter up. Hope you all like it. And please let me know how I do playing other characters. It is something I've always been worried about. I never know if they all have the same voice or if they are properly unique. So let me know if the reviews.

When Derek woke up, it was sudden. Jerking out of bed with his claws out and his fangs bared. Then he froze, claws inches from Asmodeus's face. He jerked away, forcing the shift back down again and meeting Admodeus's distinctively unimpressed eyes.  
  
"I'll try to avoid startling you in the future." He deadpanned, and Derek found himself staring at the floor. "You'll be happy to know that Aeshma and Leviathan have come to a positive conclusion. I will take you there now, but you'll have to learn how to teleport on your own." He said, his voice softening as he spoke.  
  
Derek looked up, feeling a weight he hadn't even realized was there falling from his shoulders. Deep down inside, he hadn't exactly expected things to go favorably. Things seem to go only bad when Hales are involved. But they'd okayed it. Derek grinned, unable to suppress the reaction, and Asmodeus gave him an indulgent smile, before offering him his hand. Derek took it, and then everything disappeared in that familiar flash of red light.  
  
When Derek next opened his eyes, he was in a cavern about the size of a living room. Designed like one too. The floor carpeted in white and three black leather couches arranged in the center of the room. Derek blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the new lighting.  
  
"Aeshma and Leviathan will be here with your sister and mother shortly." Asmodeus explained with a smile, perching on the arm of the nearest couch, his legs parted just past the point of decency. A state Asmodeus appeared to be in constantly. Riding the line between decency and the obscene.  
  
Derek nodded and took a seat on the other couch, and without even thinking, reached out for Alexei. It was a subconscious movement, the same way he spoke to Lucifer. He didn't even notice he was doing it until he heard Alexei's voice answer in his head.  
  
_Derek?_ He startled, jerking his mind back away from the foreign touch. Then he realized exactly what he had just done.  
  
Aware of Asmodeus's amused gaze, Derek reached out again. Touching Alexei's conscience more carefully now, Derek began to explain.  
  
_Asmodeus and I are in a different area now. Waiting for my family. I won't be back for a while, not sure how long. Sorry for the lack of warning._ Derek felt rather than saw the flicker of fond exasperation from Alexei.  
  
_Don't worry about it Derek. Just let me know when you get back. Your orb is reprogrammed and waiting for you in your room and Faelan is ready to teach you how to teleport whenever. Yes that is actually his name. There is a reason he's the best. He's about a thousand years old._  
  
Derek blinked, disconcerted by the abrupt feeling of Alexei pulling away with those last, exasperated words. Without anything to hold onto, his mind snapped back into place.  
  
"Interesting, isn't it?" Derek jerked, looking back at Asmodeus, still lounging on the arm of the couch. He wasn't used to his focus being this absolute. Usually, he was always aware of the rest of the room. Every heartbeat, every breath. But when he reached out with his mind, it was as if he were actually leaving his body. He stopped being aware of anything physical. For someone like him, it was unsettling to say the least.  
  
Asmoedeus suddenly perked up, his eyes focusing on something across the room, and Derek followed his gaze. Seconds later that empty space was filled with a flash of orange light. It disappated in just a moment, leaving Aeshma and Laura standing there. Derek jerked up, barely getting to his feet before Laura threw herself across the room at him.  
  
Her familiar scent hit him like a brick, and Derek found himself shaking, choked sobs rising to his throat as he buried his face in her hair. Her grip along his back actually hurt, threatening to break ribs and puncture skin with sharp claws. But he didn't care.  
  
"Derek-" She sobbed, unable to get any further. He didn't say a word, just clung to her, claws digging into her back.  
  
They both completely missed the third purple flash. But they didn't miss it when Talia's arms went around them both, her low growl filling the air. It was less of a threat and more staking a claim.  
  
Time passed, maybe minutes, maybe even an hour. But finally Laura pulled back a tiny bit, freeing one arm to wipe under her eyes. She gave a watery smile and Derek returned it. Asmodeus, Aeshma and Leviathan were gone, leaving them alone.  
  
No one said anything, and a comfortable silence reigned until Laura began to untangle herself the rest of the way. "Asmodeus, huh brother?" She asked, almost managing to make her grin teasing. Derek nodded, smiling uncertainly. His choice definitely became more awkward when family got involved. But Laura seemed unconcerned, and when he glanced uncertainly at his mother, so did she.  
  
Laura took a seat on one couch, unceremoniously pulling Derek down next to her. Talia took Laura's other side with considerably more dignity, her smile warm. Derek honestly didn't know how to respond. How to even begin talking to his family that had been dead for years.  
  
Eventually, Laura broke the ice as she always did. "Sooo.. no need to really go into what you've been doing while you were alive. I watched all that brooding." She said, poking him in the ribs with enough force that it made him wince even as a werewolf. "What you've been doing while you were dead on the other hand.. that I'm curious about."  
  
Derek gave her a half-hearted glare. "It has only been a few days. I've spent most of it in some kind of shock. The rest I've been spending trying to figure out how to get into contact with you." He explained shortly. She just stared at him, as if she could will the none existent dirty details out of him.  
  
Finally she just heaved an exasperated sigh and leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling as it had the answers to the problems that caused her so much grief. "Honestly! Even dead and in the Circle of lust my brother doesn't get laid!" She exclaimed, and Derek groaned and buried his head in his hands. He had actually managed to forget how annoying his sister was. Talia just laughed.  
  
"Be nice Laura. He's only been dead for a  few days, I doubt you were doing overly well at this point. And there was considerably less of a culture shock with your Circle." She chided, and Derek let his eyes flicker closed. That familiar voice washing over him. Talia never had to sound angry or raise her voice to make a point. Disappointing her was usually enough for anyone.  
  
Laura nodded meekly, and slung one arm over Derek's shoulders, seeming content to stay quiet for now. It wouldn't last long, it never did. But Derek would enjoy it while it lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighth chapter, sorry it is a little late today. Internet trouble. Hope you all like it, please review and feed this artist's soul. Aka, ego.

Derek hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, until he woke up to the low murmuring of two voices. His mother and Laura. Relief rushed through him, as the fear that he would wake up to find it was just a dream was extinguished. They were here. They were still here. Derek let his eyes open, smiling contently. He hadn't even realized how constantly tense, how unsettled he'd been without his sister.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty. Rise and shine, you've been dozing for six hours now." Derek gave her a mild look at the droll tones. She grinned at him, unabashed by their mother's disapproving, exasperated sigh. Derek met her gaze for about ten seconds before he began to grin back.  
  
"Come on brother, up we get!" She said, dragging him to his feet, heedless of his groaning protest. "Sorry buddy, we at the Circle of wrath are far more conscientious of time then you lust types." She said cheerfully, and Derek gave his clothes a fastidious brush, doing his best to recover his dignity. He'd forgotten about his sister's manhandling habits.  
  
Talia followed them more slowly, seeming amused at the antics of her oldest child. Turning abruptly, Laura pulled him into a rib crushing hug, her nails digging into his back once more. "I have things I need to do Derek, but now that this first meeting is over, we'll be able to meet up whenever." She said quickly, seeming desperate to reassure herself of the fact.  
  
His mother gently extricated him from Laura's embrace, holding him at arm's length with a contemplative look. "You have figured out telepathy, yes?" She asked briskly, her business like tones softened by the look in her eyes. When Derek nodded, she smiled. "Good. We'll make arrangements for our next meeting tomorrow. Do you have any current plans?"  
  
Derek nodded quickly. "Just teleporting lessons and asking Asmodeus about visiting Earth." He said drolly, aware of just how crazy that sentence would have sounded a few days ago, and half hopeful that they could confirm or deny his hopes here and now.  
  
And, as Laura grimaced, Derek knew what the answer would be. "Sorry little brother, visiting home is out of the question. Believe me I tried. Fought tooth and nail for it, sometimes literally. The only way you can get to Earth is if someone summons you, which people haven't done correctly in a long, long time."  
  
Derek nodded, shoulders slumped. It had been a long shot anyways.  
  


 

  
Back on earth, Stiles was running for his life. Heart racing and singed hair standing on end, he could hear the mad cackling only a few feet behind him. Perhaps taunting the phsycotic witch hadn't been his best idea yet. But hey, it probably wasn't his worst either. Just a very close second.  
  
Stiles dodged behind a tree, whimpering as he heard the loud crack and smoking chunks of wood flew past him. Probably about half of his tree.  
  
He started running again. Stiles threw a glance over his shoulder, taking in the sight once more. Because the witch wasn't the interesting part. No. All she was doing was the cackling. It wasn't even her throwing the bolts of electricity. That was something else.  
  
Stiles bent down into his run, hearing the cackling dying off as she lost interest in him. Getting a bit more up close in personal with her, he had learned several very interesting tidbits. One, she was completely and utterly bonkers. That was it, no motive. The lunatic was just bored. And two, she wasn't alone. Because trailing beside her, throwing lightning and teleporting her everywhere, was a winged horned beast with blue skin.  
  
Stiles had never seen anything like it. Though if it weren't for the skin tone, Stiles would think it was a overly stereotypical demon.  
  
Stiles slowed down, bent in half and panting. New rule, no pissing off things that can throw lightning without Scott nearby. It had really just happened. He'd been doing his shopping and she had appeared right there, braced to throw down some lightning bolts like an extremely cranky, extremely bored gender bent Zeus.  
  
And hey! His quips had saved Beacon Hill's favorite grocery store! A fact he was quite proud of even if he couldn't take credit.  
  
Stiles straightened himself up, groaning in protest and began to make his way back home. Which was going to be a long, long walk.  
  


 

  
Derek reappeared in his room, and Asmodeus gave him a brief smile before vanishing. Leaving no trace except for the strong trace of Argan oil. Derek sighed and collapsed down onto the bed, unexpectedly exhausted considering that he'd drifted off for six hours, if his sister was to be believed. Which she often wasn't  
  
Hovering a few feet above his head, was a orb. It was small, about the size of a tennis ball and currently a deep blue. "It darkens depending on how late it is on Earth. Probably just after sundown, before all the light has left the sky. It is a very pretty golden red color during sunset. And bright blue during the day." Derek looked up, startled to find Alexei there. He was leaning against the wall by the doorway, his legs crossed at the ankle, one booted heel resting against the other. And once more, Derek wondered how he snuck up on people in those.  
  
"How did the visit go?" He asked as if he were more meeting a social nicety rather than being genuinely interested. Derek just gave him a quick smile. "It went well. My sister was annoying as always." He waited expectantly for Alexei to get at whatever he was waiting for.  
  
"Faelan is waiting for you in his room. He said he wants to get the first lesson over with quickly, because he has some kind of business with friends from another Circle."  
  
Alexei said quickly, seeming in a rush to get all the words out, and Derek raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry.. I tried to tell you earlier, to get you more warning, but I think you were asleep." Derek nodded with a wry expression. "I was, don't worry about it."  
  
Alexei nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. "His name should be enough to get you to his room, especially since he will be expecting you. Good luck." Alexei slipped out quickly, and Derek smiled, wondering what he was in such a rush for. Or who, rather.  
  
Derek stood up, and walked through the curtains. No amount of procrastination would help him get ready for teleportation lessons, so might as well just get on with it. He turned back and stepped through the curtains again, keeping his mind solidly locked on that old Irish name. Faelan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine chapters, nine days. I hope you guys appreciate this, because after Nano it will probably slow down a bit. Though I will try to keep it to a the very least, one a week. Probably more.
> 
> Anyways, read and review.

Derek blinked quickly as his eyes adjusting to the new lighting. The room was lit with dull golden orbs, barely offering enough to light to see by. Derek let color rush into his eyes, just a partial shift. With that, the room came into clear view and Derek found himself dumbfounded. 

The furniture was ivory inlaid with silver, the carpet a deep gold. Hanging from the ceiling on thin silver chains were the orbs that lit the room. He saw a scrying bowl in one corner and several other trinkets that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. And in the center of the room, was the bed. With a ivory frame and a color theme of silver and green. Laying in the middle of it, back braced against the headboard, legs cross at the ankle and eyes locked on him, was Faelan.

He had dark hair that was ranging in to being black, skin just dark enough not to qualify as pale and long limbs corded with muscle. But it was his eyes that Derek really noticed. One blue, one green. After a moment, the term sprung to mind. Heterochromia.

"Quite finished staring? I'd rather like to get on with this." Derek gave a start at the heavily accented voice, giving him a apologetic look. "Alright then Derek. Lets get you started. Has that scatter brained Russian explained anything to you?"

Derek shook his head as Faelan rose, suppressing a smile at the description of Alexei.

"Eh.. of course not. He seems to believe strongly in the concept of sink or swim." Derek bit his lip as he obeyed Faelan's silent direction to the middle of the room, fighting back the desire to rise to Alexei's defense.

"Alright first things first, I want you to picture the place you know best here. Don't pick your own room, it is probably still changing every time you leave it." Derek nodded, and brought to mind the view of Alexei's room from the doorway.

"Focus on the details, keep adding to it until you have every possible detail. Don't worry about the people, they don't matter. Just work on the details of the area."

The table on the corner, covered in paints. The cherry wood furniture. The blue and silver theme of the bed. The almost obsessively neat and yet somehow still cluttered vanity. The enormous dog bed in the corner. And as Derek thought, even more details came to mind. The scratches on the headboard that looked like they came from fingernails. The stains in the carpet by the art table. The fur that clung to the wall and the carpet around the dog bed.

And when finally, no more details came, Derek opened his eyes. "Good.. keep that image firmly in mind." Faelan said softly, reaching out to take his hand loosely. "What I'm going to do is prompt the teleportation. All I'm going to be doing is triggering it. You have to control it. It is a great deal like telepathy, reach for that place with your mind and your body should follow."

Derek closed his eyes again, fighting back the flash of fear as he felt a contact with his mind. Ancient was the only word that sprung to mind when describing how Faelan's mind felt. Nothing compared to the crushing force of Lucifer's, but still much heavier, much older than Alexei's.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Derek trained his mind on the image of Alexei's room. Every minute detail from the color of the pillows to the fingerprints in the silver framed mirror. You never realize how much you notice until you actually have a use for it all. And Derek? He had what Laura had called hyper vigilance. A symptom of PTSD. He'd tried not to think about it back then, but now he understood what she'd meant. He saw everything.

Derek continued putting together the image, and once it was perfectly solid in his mind, he gave Faelan's hand a quick squeeze.

Next thing he knew, he felt a hot rush in his mind, a flash of heat and power. Then all he could see was silver.

He hit the ground.

Derek laid there, panting and trembling on the floor, clenching his fists in the deep carpet he recognized as Alexei's. For the first time since he'd died, he was in pain. His mind felt over heated, his muscles spasming.

He didn't realize Alexei was there, let alone talking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then slowly, as he looked over at Alexei's panicked face, the words began to reach him. "I'll kill him! What was he thinking, sending you without explaining. Propadi ono vse propadom.. are you okay! Come on Derek, talk to me!" It was the first time he'd ever heard Alexei sound like that. Not bitter. Not cheerful. He sounded scared.

Derek shook his head hard, forcing his numb tongue to work again. "I'm fine.. I'm fine." Alexei made a noise of relief, the words cutting off mid sentence as his hand smoothed down Derek's back quickly. 

"Faelan was supposed to warn you.. I think he forgets that it hurts some people. I- It will be away in a bit. Just give it a few minutes. The next time won't hurt so bad.. most of the time when it hurts, it only does so the first three times."

Derek nodded, swallowing nervously at the thought of doing that again. But it was worth it. Once it stopped hurting.

There was a flash of green light right in front of them, and Alexei began hurling abuse before the light even faded away. Derek stopped listening after the first few words, content to let Alexei work his anger out.

A few minutes into the rant, Derek began to work on standing up, his limbs merely tingling now. Once he was stable on his feet, he looked up to meet Faelan's solemn, approving eyes. "Enough Alexei." Derek interrupted gently, laying a hand on the shorter man's shoulders, hearing him trail to a stop, resigning himself to staring dagger's at Faelan.

Derek suppressed a smile, all the pain and heat gone now. "When do we try again?" He asked, ignoring the strange squeaking noise Alexei made in protest. Faelan looked amused.

"Tomorrow. Feel free to summon me whenever you're ready." With that he disappeared in a flash of that dark green light, leaving Derek quietly amused and Alexei fuming.

"Is that it? He doesn't even warn you about the possibility of that happening and you jump right into another lesson with him?" Alexei demanded, turning to glare at Derek now. "Relax, Alexei. I'll be fine. I have been through far, far worse for less."

Alexei huffed, not appearing mollified. "Alright then. If you insist on putting yourself through agony without even having the decency to make him suffer for it." Alexei said crossing his arms, the sentence startling a laugh out of Derek. Alexei definitely had an interesting concept of justice.

Alexei continued to sulk for about ten more seconds under Derek's amused gaze, before he uncrossed his arms and relented. "Alright. Lets at least make the hours between your lessons fun. I have someone to introduce you to." Alexei announced, grabbing Derek by the hand and pulling him through the curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterochromia is a genetic mutation in the eyes that manifests in three different forms, the kind displayed here is complete Heterochromia which results in one eye being a completely different color than the other.
> 
>  
> 
> Propadi ono vse propadom is Russian for 'damn it all'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go :) Sorry it was a bit late, had to adjust to having a Beta Writer and I am slowing down with writing a little bit. Chapter every two days for now, plus however long it takes my darling Beta to edit it :)

Somewhere along the line, Derek had stopped being bothered by the sights and smells in the cavern. It just seemed routine now, as Alexei pulled him through the crowd, occasionally waving someone off.

It took a minute for Derek to realize that they were heading for one of the side doors, and his step faltered for a second. Alexei had never even mentioned what was in those rooms, and Derek hadn't thought about it enough to ask.

They came to a stop next to the door, and Alexei turned to look at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Remember the tentacle guy I mentioned earlier? Come on." He grabbed Derek's hand again and pulled him through without any further explanation.

It was like stepping into a whole different climate. The air was cool and wet, and the ground gave way beneath his feet. Sand. Derek blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust to this soft blue lighting. It was a small cavern compared to the others, the size of a small house if that. And dominating the center of the room, was a pond. Easily the size of a living room, the water of clear blue and displayed the sandy ground. But that wasn't what Derek was focused on.

No. His eyes were drawn to the figure lounging against the ledge. The first thing Derek noticed was his hair, a odd deep purple that shimmered with shades of blue and green, hanging to his shoulders. The second was his skin, that had a odd, almost slimy look to it and a sallow look to it. The third thing he noticed, naturally his eyes had to acknowledge it eventually, were the tentacles. Just past his chest his skin began to darken until it was almost black at his hips, where instead of legs, he had tentacles. More than eight of them, fully submerged in the water. They were thick, but as they writhed and twisted in every direction, Derek saw a variety of sizes with no obvious pattern.

Finally, swallowing weakly, Derek looked back up. A met a pair of shiny black eyes. He was smiling, soft and sweet as Derek quickly looked away. He didn't have any sclera. Just black, no iris, no sclera. Derek had never seen octopus eyes before, but he suspected that they were the same.

Alexei laughed a little bit. "Relax Derek, he doesn't bite." As Alexei spoke, the man pushed himself away from the ledge and dived into the water. Derek could see him under the water, moving in quick motions with his tentacles. He crossed the pond in seconds and poked his head back up.

Alexei knelt down, seeming amused by Derek's uncertainty. "Hello Alec, this is Derek Hale, he's new. Derek, meet Alec." Derek knelt down next to the pool and hesitantly took the hand offered to him. The fingers were webbed, and Derek found himself smiling uncertainly at the strange feel of his skin. Smooth and almost rubbery. It reminded him of the dolphins he'd met once when he was young.

Inexplicably, Derek found himself quickly relaxing as Alec dived back down with a backwards twist. "He was mute when he died, he could have fixed it but decided not to. No one knows why. But no one knows why Alec does anything." Alexei explained quietly, grinning as Alec twisted around underwater before trying to perform a flip like a dolphin. Apparently a great deal harder to do with a mass of tentacles rather than a single tail.

After a few moments, he resurfaced, staring up at them, and Alexei gave a soft laugh before reaching down to give one of the tentacles a gentle rub. Like he was petting him. Apparently a common request, judging by Alexei's amused, endeared expression.

Derek was definitely beginning to understand why everyone liked him, Alec seemed to enjoy simple attention. Performing tricks just to get a smile. And while Derek didn't know why he enjoyed being pet, he was willing to oblige.

They stayed there for a few hours, laughing and sometimes talking. Watching Alec play and petting him whenever he came to a stop near them. Derek found himself more relaxed then he had been in days, months even. It was nice, being able to relax without obligation. With no one waiting for you, nothing that needs done.

After about two hours, Alexei slipped into the water, encouraged by a tentacle wrapped around his leg. Still fully clothed and apparently unconcerned. Derek couldn't bring himself not to join them, as Alec circled around him, obviously excited. In all his life, Derek had never seen that kind of harmless joy. At least not in humans. In dogs, yes. But never humans. Derek wondered if that was part of why Alec had chosen to keep himself mute. As to not be drawn into the human obligations.

Finally, hours later, Alexei and Derek pulled themselves out of the water, feeling Alec' tentacles coil around their legs one last time. Derek chose to take that as his way of saying goodbye, and stroked the soft flesh of the tentacle before walking away.

They were both soaked to the bone, but it was hard to feel cold here. Just the mild discomfort of having your clothes cling to you. It seemed to draw more attention than Derek was used to, but Alexei just walked through without acknowledging any of it.

"I suppose I should probably teach you a bit about elemental control? This one is a nice and simple trick, doesn't take any energy. Just try and remember warmth. Not flame, just warmth. A summer day, a warm breeze. Things like that. Just remember not to think about flame, or you may accidentally light yourself on fire."

Alexei explained as he walked, and before Derek's eyes, as they began to exit the crowd, Alexei's clothes dried. Derek could feel the sudden rush of heat coming off him. "Well, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. Or night. You know I don't bother keeping track." With that, Alexei disappeared into his room, and with a laugh, Derek went through the curtains into his own.

Not much had changed this time. The bed frame seemed to have settled on something just a bit darker than ebony and the bedding was silver and black. But that was it. Everything else was the same and Derek found himself relieved. He didn't want any major changes right now.

A glance at the orb told Derek it was actually night on earth, and so he relaxed. Content with the knowledge that when he woke up, he could try the scrying bowl again. He couldn't visit them, but at least he could see that they were okay. And the thought that maybe they weren't.. well that didn't even occur to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, and that you don't mind the slower pace. Trying not to burn myself out here. And to those of you who came for the porn.. I am so sorry. Derek has these emotions you see, pesky emotions that are getting in the way of his lustful nature. Plus he's an antisocial twit who won't go out into the main area without Alexei to lure him. But soon.. soon.

Stiles lay on the center of his bed, fingers rifling through the pages of an ancient book. The amount of digging and hunting and begging this had taken? Ridiculous. But hopefully the contents would be worth it. He honestly didn't know, but at this point, he was willing to believe anything existed as long as it was also possible to kill it.

Which was what led him here. The whole horns and bat wings and weird skin all pointed to a single creature that Stiles had been perfectly happy believing was mere folklore. A demon. And yet here he was. Deacon had led him to one person, who had led him to another, who had led him to another who had finally, after hours of begging and cajoling, given him a book. This book.

Bound in what he hoped was soft leather and not human skin, it was about six inches thick with yellowed fragile pages that were filled with faded pictures of beasts he unfortunately recognized. Which was why he was beginning to believe the demon theory. Accurate werewolf pictures with only a few mistakes. Wendigo teeth. Hell, it even had a bit on Darach.

All of which led him to believe that the book was indeed accurate. Which meant demons were real.

Stiles groaned and buried his head in his hands. This was getting ridiculous. Werewolves, Wendigos, Werejaguars, Kitsune. And now demons.

Stiles stayed like that for a moment longer, savoring the absence of light. Then he got back to business. The page about demons was short. They didn't have any set shape, they were very rarely seen and only ever in someone's service. It couldn't even confirm that they were people who had died and became demons. It just recounted a few people who claimed to have met their dead family members.

Stiles flipped the page again, absorbing the scant amount of information offered, and then he saw it. It was a simple word that his mind latched onto and refused to let go of. Summoning. That was it though, just a brief section in the page that explained that demons could be summoned. But no explanation on how.

Without bothering to read any further, Stiles reached for his phone and began to dial the woman's number.

Derek woke up, slow and reluctant to the dull blue orb above his head. Dusk.

This time at least, there wasn't anyone standing in his room waiting for him. Something that was becoming frequent enough to be exhausting.

Derek took his time getting up, knowing very well that today was going to be rather busy. At least by Hell's standards. His lesson with Faelan, he needed to check on everyone on Earth and make arrangements with Laura and his mother. And who knows what Alexei had planned.

Derek wasn't sure when he'd stopped waking up expecting to find everything to be a dream. But it was all gone now. The hysteria, the shock, the exhaustion. It just felt like.. life.

Derek glanced over at the scrying bowl, and decided that it was best to do that now. He rose from the bed and walked over to the corner where he kept it. It felt almost natural to do it now, despite having only done so once. He laid a single finger in the oil, waited for it to settle, thought of Stiles and said the word. "Igi."

With a flash of shimmering light, he found himself in Stiles' room. He blinked for a moment, willing away the spots in his eyes. In the middle of the room Stiles was pacing with a phone pinned to his ear. And despite the expression of obvious frustration, he was okay. Just a few scratches that could have come from anywhere. Then, Derek realized what he was saying.

"-Know more about this than you are letting on! Now stop acting all high and mighty for five seconds! I am dealing with an actual demon. Honest to god, probably summoned from the pits, demon! And it seems to me that the only way to deal with it, would be to figure out how it got summoned in the first place!"

Derek blinked, jaw dropping. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. There was no way on earth, Stiles would manage to dig up the way to summon a demon.

But maybe.. maybe he would. Maybe Derek could come back.

It seemed like a long shot, but Stiles did have that obnoxious habit of doing exactly what people don't expect him to do. So maybe he would manage it.

Derek watched him for a few more minutes, as he paced and alternately begged, cajoled and coerced the woman on the other end of the phone to tell him what he needed to know. Then, he closed his eyes and visualized home. Though when it had become home instead of Hell, Derek wasn't quite sure.

He appeared back in the middle of his room, and hastily pulled his hand out of the oil. It had a unsettling feel to it, like he wasn't touching something physical. But it definitely had a presence. Derek looked over his shoulder, catching a scent he now knew well. Alexei, with his unique scent of cold air, burning pine and sex. He tried not to think about the implication of the second one.

"How are they?" He asked, his voice stilted and awkward. But Derek smiled at him, turning around. "They seem fine.. though.." He paused, his smile faltering as he remembered exactly what Stiles had said. That they were facing a demon. "Is it possible for a demon to be a summoned and.. made to fight?" The second the words came out of him, he knew the answer. Alexei's expression said it all.

"Yes.. it is. It happens very rarely, but that is usually what happens when a demon gets summoned. Why?" The last part was abrupt, Alexei's eyes sharp and concerned.

"Stiles, he said something about them facing a demon. He's trying to figure out how they get summoned. Its possibly.. if he figures it out that he'll try to summon me." His eyes were hopeful at that last part, and Alexei managed a weak smile for him.

It still broke his heart, how little faith Alexei had left for humanity. He'd see what he could do about fixing that. If Stiles figured out how to summon him, maybe he could summon Alexei as well. Introduce him to a slightly less homophobic lynch mob like group.

Alexei cleared his throat and shifted his weight before continuing. "Faelan is waiting for you in his room again. I resisted the urge to smack him.. almost. I may have stepped on his foot a little."

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked pointed down at Alexei's chunky heeled platform boots. Faelan was typically barefoot.

Alexei smiled at him, all shiny teeth and malice, and Derek got the distinctive feeling that he would get along with Stiles and Malia wonderfully. He shuddered at the thought and looked away.

"I'd better go meet him now. Don't break anyone who doesn't deserve it while I'm gone." He stated mildly and brushed past him.

Time to meet Faelan again, hopefully this time, the lessons would go better. He wanted to see Laura again, and Asmodeus didn't have enough free time to teleport him with any regularity.

So, he would learn and get past that burning pain. And with Faelan, he had a feeling it would be easy. Or at least, easier than it would be without him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve chapters everyone. Hope you like the new one, and a little tidbit for the future, the porn is coming up fast.. hopefully I won't do too terribly.
> 
> Anyways, please read and review. Remember that no amount of reviews is enough.. especially considering about half of those eighteen are me replying to reviews and them replying back to me.. only four different people have actually reviewed.

Derek took a deep breath outside the curtain, his eyes half lidded as he took in the familiar scent of the main cavern. It had become almost comforting, the sounds of esctasy and the smell of sweat and sex.

Steeling himself, Derek turned and stepped back through the curtain. The feeling he was coming to associate with magic washed over him as the curtains closed behind him. The room was the same as it had been last time, with its dull golden light and ivory furniture. Faelan was seated on the edge of the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Hello again Derek. Sleep well?" Derek nodded slowly, giving Faelan an almost suspicious look at this question. Half of him wondered if Alexei had anything to do with that sardonic tone.

"Good, now lets get to business. Take a seat." He gestured impatiently and Derek moved to obey, uncertain and nervous at this turn of events. He was expecting a repeat of yesterday, not whatever this was.

"Today, I'm going to teach you to access that energy yourself. It is going to be a lot like reaching out to someone, except in reverse. Instead of reaching out with your mind, you are going to be reaching further in."

Derek's eyes widen and his step faltered. He hadn't really considered what it took to access this energy Faelan had explained. And for reasons he couldn't explain, the thought of reaching inward; filled him with terror.

His hands were shaking imperceptively as he took a seat a few inches from Faelan, trying to settle in a way that kept him well in his line of sight. Derek was beginning to understand Alexei's dislike of Faelan. The man was unsettling in a deep, primal way. Just being in his presence was enough to make someone nervous, no matter how trust worthy he was. And for someone like Alexei, that fear meant a lot.

"Relax." Derek's eyes refocused as the baritone voice reached his ears again. "I'm going to be helping you here, but not much and only for the first part. Trust me, you don't want someone else that deep in your mind." Derek nodded, relieved that his mind at least would still be private.

Then he felt that ancient touch against his mind. Derek flinched, his eyes narrowing and nails lengthening into claws before he controlled the reaction.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax, one muscle at a time until that gentle pressure began to work. It felt wrong, like a violation for his own mind to be that deep. But he persisted, and after a moment Faelan's mind pulled away from his.

It made it somehow easier, less of a violation, and Derek forced himself to continue. Smells, sounds and even sights burst into his awareness seemingly at random, getting more and more vague, more instinctual the further in he got.

Then he started to notice the heat. It had started out mild, just barely there, but now it was beginning to burn. Part of him wanted to flinch away, to hide from the upcoming pain. The rest of him fought, angry at this betrayal. This was his mind, and it had no right to try and force him away.

And so he pushed deeper, ignoring the increasing rare sights and sounds as smell took providence. And then it hit him. Consciously, it was something he had never smelled before, but subconsciously.. it was the most familiar smell it the world. It was the smell of pack. A deep primitive smell that had no name and in all honestly, no real scent. Just something that worms its way into the mind and takes root. Something never noticed but never forgotten.

And as Derek forced himself to remember the goal at hand - that power inside that sent off waves of heat that burned at the edges of his mind - he realized he was close. Very close.

With one final push, he found it. And it hurt.

Just one brilliant flare of pain and heat that sent him recoiling out of his mind, but this time, he got the oddest sense that he'd left path.

The pain was different this time, and it faded fast, allowing Derek to slowly blink away the spots in his eyes. Faelan was watching him with a proud smile. Derek resisted the urge to claw that look off his face. Whether it made him a bad person or not, Derek didn't know, but Faelan seemed to have lost his empathy for people in the last thousand years.

"You did well. But I think it is best if we stop here. Take it slow for now, until the painful aspect is gone. But that path you've just forged in your mind will remain open. Accessing that power should be easy now."

Derek nodded before grimacing as the movement caused pain to shoot through his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about getting back to his room, only a few strides though it is. He wasn't sure he could manage to stand up without getting sick.

Faelan solved this problem for him by reaching out and laying a hand on Derek's forearm. Then, with a flash of dark green light, Derek found himself on his bed. "I'll meet you in two days time." With those words, Faelan vanished in a cloud of green light. Derek blinked, his head spinning from the teleportation and the aftermath of fighting his way through his subconscious.

Then he heard a light tap of wooden heels against the solid stone floor. Careful not to rattle himself further, Derek turned his head slowly to look at Alexei. He was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed and one foot tapping a heel against the floor. "So.. how was your lesson?"

Derek made an effort not to glare at him for the droll tones. "My head aches and every time I move it the room spins. But I'm not screaming in pain, so I consider it an improvement to last time."

Alexei nodded, seeming satisfied by that assessment and Derek managed not to sigh. Alexei and Faelan's grudge against each other might have been amusing if it had manifested somewhat less passive aggressively.

"Give me a call when your head stops spinning then we can spend some time with Alec. Then see how you feel about being more social. There are plenty of people out there dying to meet the new guy." With a wink and a theatrical twirl, Alexei exited the room. Derek gave in to the urge to sigh.

How that man went from quietly bitter to energetic and cheerful, Derek didn't know, though his thoughts strayed towards Bipolar Disorder.

Gingerly, Derek leaned himself back, closing his eyes against the sickening sway of the room. It didn't help.

As he laid there, his mind strayed. He thought of Laura and their future visits once he had mastered teleportation. He thought of Stiles and the possibility that Derek would be summoned back to Earth. He thought of Peter, Derek’s heart aching far worse than his head at the knowledge that his uncle was still being punished for what he'd done while alive. He thought of Alexei, in a desperate attempt to escape the pain of those other thoughts. Alexei and his mood swings and histrionics, his temper that so contradicted his relatively gentle nature.

Alexei was a safe subject and Derek let himself drift off. Just for a few hours, until his head stopped aching and the room stopped spinning every time he moved. Just a few hours, Alexei would wake him if he slept past that. With Alexei’s usual zeal no doubt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is your thirteenth chapter. The next one might be a little slow, my grandparents are visiting tomorrow. Might not slow me down, but I thought I'd warn you all just in case.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) Please read and review.

Derek woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Then he snapped to attention, eyes training in on Alexei. Standing right above him. Grinning.  
  
Derek sank back into the pillows with a groan. "Has anyone ever told you that you have creepy habits." Alexei nodded sagely, or at least, as sagely as he could while smirking.  
  
"Come on Derek, you've slept for four hours now. And obviously your head is better." Derek heaved an exasperated sigh, but began to climb out of bed never the less. Alexei took a few steps back to let him up, but hovered expectantly while he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
All this time, he had learned something very interesting. You don't need to eat in hell, and weirdly enough showers seem equally unnecessary. At least for general hygiene. He suspected that it becomes necessary with more activity.  
  
Alexei turned on his heel the moment Derek showed signs of being ready, and strode out, clearly expecting Derek to follow. He was tempted to stay put just to spite him, but found himself following regardless. As annoying as Alexei could be, Derek did want to see Alec again.  
  
And so he followed, letting Alexei with his chunky heel boots part the crowd for him. People seemed to automatically move aside when he came along, as if Alexei had used those heels on them before. Derek wouldn't be surprised. Alexei seemed to believe minor violence worked well as a first resort.  
  
Within moments, they found themselves once more inside Alec's cave. And Derek grinned as his head promptly popped up above water to grin at them.  
  
He found himself automatically relaxing  as Alec performed a few loops around the edge of the pool, his tentacles easily pushing him through the water. Somewhere in Derek's mind, there was a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lydia's, muttering about oxytocin. But he wasn't concerned.  
  
Because even deeper than that voice, the primal part of Derek's brain had already accepted Alec as safe.  
  
He hovered by the door for a moment as Alexei slipped into the water, giggling as Alec promptly rushed forward to greet him, twining around his hips like a friendly cat.  
  
A rather large cat with an excessive amount of limbs. Derek grinned and crossed the room, slipping into the water as Alec did a few tight loops, seeming delighted by the company. Then, as Derek settled against the ledge, Alec surged up to him, brushing against his side and tilting his head with pleading eyes.  
  
Derek may have never owned a cat before, but he knew that look well enough. He was smiling as he reached up and gave him a gentle scratch at the base of his neck. Strange how the octopus hybrid showed more feline traits than the actual cat hybrid.  
  
But he didn’t want to waste time thinking about, laughing as Alec performed a fancy twirl, spiraling through the water before slipping between them again. He was adorable. There was no other word for it.  
  
Alexei grinned, and gave Alec an amused look, and Derek glanced over, confused to see one of Alec’s tentacles wrapped around Alexei’s calf. Slowing inching further up.  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow, somehow unsurprised by this behavior, as Alec grinned, with a distinctly mischievous air. No. He wasn’t surprised, not even when he felt something brush against his own leg.  
  
Derek considered smacking it away, and decided against it. For now at least, it was harmless.  
  
So Derek just relaxed there, lounged against the edge of the pool while Alec performed these half spirals in the space between them, without moving the tentacles he had on each of their legs.  
  
Derek had a suspicion it was something Alec practiced, being able to entertain and grope at the same time. But Derek found it hard to be concerned, tilting back his head and studying the glittering ceiling. The moisture in the air had caused the entire ceiling to perform tiny stalactites, that looked barely three inches long at their largest.  
  
Derek returned his attention to Alec with a startled jerk as he felt the tentacle brush his inner thigh. Alexei giggled. And with a reluctance he wouldn't admit, Derek gently pushed the limb away, raising an eyebrow at Alec's pout. Then he twisted away, giggling to dive back into the water.  
  
Derek failed at suppressing a grin when Alexei made a plaintive noise when the tentacle pulled away from where it had been wrapped around his upper thigh and hips. His eyes were glazed over the tiniest bit, and Derek was surprised to find that he wasn't uncomfortable with the visible arousal.  
  
Just a few days ago, he would have been, but not anymore.  At some point in the last few days, he'd stopped caring about human taboos. A fact he was surprisingly at peace with.  
  
Alec drifted back after a few minutes, not seeming to have quite the level of energy he did the first time they met.  
  
This time when he settled in, one of his thinner tentacle wrapped around Derek’s arm, the tip tracing pattern on his neck. It wasn’t unpleasant, and Derek let his eye close. Content to ignore whatever was going on between him and Alexei.  
  
At least until he heard that soft moan. Derek cracked an eyelid; reluctantly amused as he peered over at them.  
  
The cause of the reaction was instantly obvious.  Alec had a thick tentacle wrapped around Alexei’s waist, the tip tracing it’s way down Alexei’s spine, teasing at the hem of his jeans. Another was wrapped around his leg, fondling his crotch with fleeting touches. A final third one, whip thin and long was tracing his lips.  
  
Alec himself distant from it all, watching Alexei with a humorous glint in his eyes and only the barest hint of lust.  
  
Derek was surprised to find himself half hard just watching them. Alexei’s eyes flicked open, struggling to focus on Derek through the fog of lust.  
  
Derek bit down the urge to look away, meeting Alexei's eyes instead. He smiled, a hint of his old, mischief shining through. Clearly he approved of this new development.  
  
Derek found himself grinning back, as one of those thin tentacles reached up and began playing with the buttons of Alexei’s shirt.  
  
Then Alec looked at him, with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile that seemed to ask; _shall I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this on after posting.
> 
> Hey everyone, my darling Beta Squeek93, is going on vacation for ten days. As such, I won't be getting much out. So you will all have to sit cozy and wait until she gets back. In the meanwhile, feel free to find me on Tumblr under the same username and ask me questions or give suggestions about the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this everyone, I really thought that I had posted this chapter. Busy, busy couple of weeks, been kinda scatter brained.

Derek stared at him, eyes widening in unmistakable panic. While he had half expected things to continue in front of him, he hadn't expected to be involved.

Alex continued to watch him, playing with the button's on Alexei's shirt and waiting patiently for Derek to respond. And he did.

Swallowing his panic, Derek forced himself to relax. And nodded.

The first button came undone, and Alexei wiggled, impatient and eager for Alec to get it on with. Derek responded without even thinking, sliding up behind him and wrapping his arms around Alexei. Supporting him and restraining him.

As Alexei's head dropped back against Derek's chest, he found himself unable to regret the spontaneous move.

Alec smirked at him, sliding closer as his tentacles finished with Alexei’s shirt. Derek managed not to raise an eyebrow as he noticed it being handed off to another set of tentacles, folded and set aside.

Alexei definitely didn’t notice, his eyes closed and body limp now that Derek had him supported.

Though that all changed rather quickly, as Alec began to unceremoniously unbutton his jeans. Derek chuckled as the abrupt look of frustration on Alec’s face as he tried to tug off the jeans.

Skinny and clinging to his skin because of the water, they weren’t going to just slip off like his shirt did. Derek rolled his eyes fondly, and freed one hand to help.

Alexei didn’t seem to notice other than to whine in soft protest. 

Then he gasped, back arching as Alec wrapped a hand around his cock, leaning in close to steal a kiss while another tentacle snaked around behind him.

Derek bit back a groan as it brushed against his crotch, before maneuvering a hand to Alexei’s lower back, lifting him just a few inches away to give Alec the space he needed.

The tentacle was just a bit thicker than a finger, black and shimmering with shades of green and purple. It seemed to have the same quality the others did, an odd slickness that oozed through the pores. 

Derek grinned, understanding why Alec had wanted that particular modification. Taking the time for lube did seem as if it would remove some of the fantasy from it.

Though he doubted Alexei would have noticed, as he moaned and arched from the work of Alec’s talented fingers. Paying just enough attention to notice a light tugging from the tentacles around his thighs, obediently spreading his legs.

Derek let his eyes trail down as the tentacle circled playfully around Alexei’s hole, ignoring him as he whimpered and rocked his hips back into it. 

Then it slid inside, meeting virtually no resistance, and Alexei moaned softly, relaxing back into Derek again, relatively content.

But that didn’t last long, Derek could tell the exact moment it found his prostrate, as Alexei gasped and arched away, hand reaching desperately for something to grasp. Derek could see Alec smirking over Alexei's shoulder and another tentacle sliding around to join the first.

Alexei purred, a deep throaty noise of pleasure, as a second tentacle, the same width as the first, pushed inside. Derek found himself grinning, freeing one of his hands for Alexei to grab. One of Alec's thicker tentacles took over supporting Alexei's lower back, as those two thin ones wiggled and thrust inside, more aiming to stretch him and tease at his prostrate than anything, simply a means to an end. Alexei seemed to be getting impatient. Writhing in place and rocking his hips back, wiggling as best he could with one of Derek's arms wrapped around his stomach to hold him in place.

Then, as Alexei began to move in earnest, his grey eyes flashing in irritation at the slow pace, Alec chuckled and Derek saw a fourth tentacle, considerably thicker than the present three combined. It tugged itself free from the mass, and slipped around behind Alexei.

The first three pulled out, and Alexei whined in protest, but the noise broke off into a choked moan as the thicker tentacle slid inside. It didn't go easy, something Alexei seemed to have no problem with. He moaned deeply in his throat as he pushed back against it.

Alec chuckled, and Derek grinned back, as Alexei whimpered between them. The thick tentacle now thrusting at a hard, steady pace.

Alexei's head fell back to rest against his neck, gasping as the tentacle thrust deeper inside. Derek wasn't keeping track, but a glance down gave him the impression that it was far deeper than any human cock could get. The tentacles got wider further down. If he were to guess, it was probably a good twelve inches in now.

Alexei seemed to have no complaints, arching his back and crushing Derek's fingers in his hand. Derek had pegged him as a size queen after seeing his preferred partners, but clearly he'd underestimated.

As if hearing Derek's thought, Alexei twisted and whimpered, gasping out a broken plea of "More." Alec smirked, as if he'd been waiting for this. Derek watched, lips parted in disbelief, as a second tentacle only half the size of the first snaked around.

Alexei gasped, eagerly rocking his hips back into the tentacle as it posed at his entrance. And Derek stared, entranced as it began to push and wiggle, trying to force it's way inside. And slowly, that pale pink flesh began to give.

As it slid in deep, Alexei threw back his head and keened. And as he sobbed in pleasure, the two tentacles thrust in tandem, his hole spread obscenely wide by the two thick tentacles. Derek just stared, lips parted in disbelief and eyes glazed in lust at the sight. 

'In Hell things kind of work like cartoons' Alexei had told him that first night, and now Derek thought he understood. Flexible to the point of elasticity. Flesh just giving where muscles and bones should have stopped it. And no pain, if Alexei's response was any indication.

Derek grinned, slow and easy, as he watched the show. He could see the appeal.

Alexei whined and thrashed in his arms, gasping and whimpering a wordless plea for more. Harder, faster, bigger. Derek wasn't sure. But Alec seemed to interpret it as all three.

Alexei yelped in protest, jerking in Derek's arms as Alec abruptly pulled the second tentacle out. But his half formed protests were quickly silenced as it was replaced. This one equal in size to the first. It pushed inside with little resistance, and Alexei moaned in weak gratitude, relaxing back into Derek's arms.

But the content stillness didn't last for long, as the tentacles gave him no time to adjust, thrusting in hard and fast. Alexei gasped, hand squeezing Derek's until it felt like his fingers might be crushed. And they didn't slow down, keeping the brutal pace as Alexei twisted and whined in pleasure.

It just took the slightest change in angle to push him over the edge, Alec stepping closer to hike one of his legs over his hip. And Alexei screamed. Derek watched, eyes glazed as Alexei reached his peak, cum painting his chest. And Alexei went limp against Derek, purring contentedly as he cuddled into Derek's chest.

Derek chuckled at the instantaneous switch, trying and failing to will away his hard on. Alexei murmured softly into his neck, and Derek loosened his grip as Alexei reached blindly for the ledge and pulled himself up. There he half curled up, seeming as if he were going to sleep right there.

And before Derek could comment on it, Alec pulled himself up close to him, a tentacle tracing along his cheekbone, eyes communicating a very clear offer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hides in corner of shame- Please don't throw rotten fruit at me. This is my first smut, as I've told you. My first smut and it was tentacle porn, you can't expect it to be perfect. But at least tell me if it's good?

Derek stared, lips parted as his heart gave a nervous flutter. It was one thing to watch. To be right there while someone else gets fucked by tentacles, it was another thing entirely to be on the receiving end.

Alec smiled, slow and easy, that tentacle trailing down to Derek's lips, the tip teasing it’s way between them. Derek’s breath hitched and a low whine broke free from his chest. 

Alec’s eyes got a tinge of satisfaction as Derek gasped out a half choked affirmation. It was a snap decision, the need burning deep in his stomach, overwhelming any inhibitions he may have had.

Alec moved forward to unceremoniously wrap both arms around Derek, pulling him up close. Derek found himself whimpering, erection straining against his jeans as two tentacles trailed down his sides.

They met at the front and worked the buttons open while Alec nibbled at his throat. 

In the back of his mind he was aware of Alexei stretching out and settling in to watch them. But most of his focus was of sharp teeth against his jugular and the soft, slippery limbs tugging his jeans off.

He gasped, back arching as Alec forwent the tentacle and wrapped a hand around his cock, giving a few gentle tugs to distract him from the thin tentacle slipping between his cheeks.

Derek gasped, arching off the pool side as it pushed against his entrance, trying to work it’s way inside.

Where it had slipped inside with virtually no effort with Alexei, it met resistance with Derek. His hole fluttering and spasming to keep the foreign intrusion out.

Alec growled low in his throat and Derek felt his heart flutter at the primal noise. Then he stirred, discomforted and confused as he felt a liquid begin to trickle down over his ass. The tentacles were dripping with that slick liquid, seeping from their pores.

This time, when Alec returned to the attempt, it slipped inside with only the slightest push.

Derek jerked, shifting in discomfort. It didn’t hurt, too slick and small for that, it just felt...strange. Derek forced himself to relax back into the ledge, hands stretching out on either side for balance.

He was vaguely aware of Alexei chuckling in drowsy amusement, but his attention was quickly stolen by Alec’s hand, working him back to hardness with a few deft tugs.

Derek whimpered a tiny bit as the tentacle began to work back and forth, slow and easy. It didn’t feel any better, or any worse for that matter. Just strange.

He found himself lulled into relaxing by the gentle, even rhyme, Alec’s clever fingers keeping him distracted as a second pushed it’s way inside.

And that’s when he felt it. Derek gasped, back arching and hands clawing for something to ground him, his vision whiting out as the second tentacle brushed squarely against his prostate.

He gasped and whimpered, shivering in the aftermath of the pleasure. His hole spasmed around what now felt like three tentacles.

His suspicion that Alec had used the distraction to slip in the third was confirm as they began to move.

He groaned, tilting his head back to expose his throat to Alec’s attention. The tentacles pushed deep, each brush against Derek's prostate drawing a low moan from him.

They pushed deep inside, writhing and twisting like no finger or cock ever could. Alec watched Derek's every response with a smug smile, adjusting the angle according.

They weren’t working in tandem like they did with Alexei. Each one writhed separately inside Derek, rubbing against his walls and each thrusting deeper than the other.

He moaned as that one, bastard tentacle, rubbed and prodded at his prostate, unrelenting and persistent. 

And then, as if sensing that he’d come if they continued any longer, all three pulled out of him at once.

Derek whined in protest at the sudden emptiness. He begged with his eyes, far past the point of shame. Alec smiled.

That was what he’d been waiting for.

Derek choked off a scream as a tentacle thrust inside, spreading his walls and brushing right against his prostate. It was thick. Oh so deliciously thick.

Derek whined and whimpered, one hand clawing at Alec’s back and the other snagged away from the stone ledge by Alexei, still sleepy and half attentive.

Alec groaned, and Derek got the sudden sense that maybe Alec didn’t just get his pleasure from observation. Maybe he actually had proper sensitivity in them.

With that thought, Derek smirked. And tensed. Alec gasped, one hand flailing out to brace himself against the ledge. Derek grinned, smugly satisfied to see him unhinged like that.

Off the side, eyes still half shut with exhaustion, Alexei chuckled.

Alec’s eyes got a flinty look to them as he recovered, and Derek’s eyes barely had a chance to widen before that tentacle pulled back and thrust back in deep and sudden.

He moaned, throwing his head back again, panting as Alec picked up a good rhythm. Hard and deep and unrelentingly fast. Perfect.

He whimpered as it slammed inside, brushing against his prostate with every inward thrust.

Suddenly he understood why that cavern was always so full of people fucking in the middle of the room. It felt incredible.

It was somehow different than it had been on earth and Asmodeus’s earlier words came to Derek's mind. About people getting more sensitive in the seventh Circle. He hadn’t given it much thought then, but God was he ever grateful for it now.

Derek was yanked back to reality by an especially deep thrust, and he groaned, trying not to think about how much must be inside him by now. Easily ten inches, probably more. Definitely more than he’d ever taken before.

After all, he’d only ever used his fingers and that one toy before.

Derek whimpered, squeezing Alexei’s fingers tight, head thrown back and eyes closed. And as such, he was taken by surprise by the second tentacle.

It was as thin as the first ones had been, just the width of a finger, but it still had some trouble working it’s way inside.

Derek yelped in surprise, head snapping up to give Alec a wide eyed look. Then, after a brief consideration, he let his head fall back again.

His muscles lax once more, it was able to push inside, and he moaned. It felt good, being stuffed full like this.

Derek let his eyes wander as Alec half picked up the pace, with just a few gentle rocks to let him adjust. He met Alexei’s gaze, grinning at that knowing look. Alexei had been here once before, and the phrases ‘gateway drug’ and ‘slippery slope’ sprung to Derek’s mind.

Derek moaned as the two tentacles pushed in deep, rubbing deliberately and relentlessly against his prostate.

The smaller one twisted and writhed in that pattern he recognized from the initial preparation, and he whimpered at the thought of taking more.

He was spared from the rushed experience by Alexei, making a sharp hand gesture at Alec. Derek blinked blearily, uncertain as Alec looked chagrin, and the stretching motion stopped.

Derek sighed softly and was relieved as he relaxed back into the steady, deep thrusts.

The quiet didn’t last long, as the thrusting picked up in speed and force, rocking him back and forth against the wall, pounding against his sensitive prostate.

Derek found himself quickly rushing into an orgasm, gasping and whining. With a final, deep thrust, his vision whited out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here is your sixteenth chapter at last. Sorry it took so long, some miscommunication between me and Squeek. But the rest should start coming pretty fast again. Hope you enjoy and please review. And tell me what you think of Laura.

Derek’s vision slowly returned in spots of color. Next came sound, Alexei’s sleepy laugh and Alec’s concerned crooning. Then Alec pulled out, and Derek whimpered at the loss, his hole spasming and clenching on nothing.

Alexei gently squeezed his fingers, and with that encouragement Derek slowly shifted away from the ledge, wincing as his hips and ass ached. He had a suspicion he would be limping for a while now, Hell’s physics or not.

Alec pulled back and Derek smiled a little bit at the return of the puppyish expression. Then Alec slid in close again, wrapped two thick tentacles around his hips, and half lifting him back onto the ledge.

Derek winced as his ass hit the hard floor, and Alexei gave him a sympathetic look. And his pants with an even more sympathetic look.

As Derek eyed the tight, wet denim, he considered the possibility of walking back to his room naked.

Finally, heaving a heavy sigh, and with much grimacing, Derek pulled on the jeans and fastened them. Alexei was already completely dressed and seemed to have almost returned to his normal energy, only a softness around his mouth and eyes giving away his sleepy state. Derek smiled and gave Alec a final pat on the tentacle that reached up to wave at them, before grabbing Alexei’s hand and pulling him through the doorway.

“I had actually planned to introduce you to Vincent.. but I wasn’t really expecting things with Alec to escalate like that. Call it a day and I’ll introduce you two tomorrow?”

Derek nodded, only half paying attention, more focused on limping his way across the distance between him and his room. And his nice soft bed.

Alexei chuckled, seeming to understand. “Alec definitely takes it out of you.. give it a few weeks and you’ll be better adjusted.”

They reached the curtain and Alexei slipped through first, to his own room, and Derek followed suit.

He limped across the room, tugging off his jeans as he went before collapsing on the bed, not even bothering to look at the time orb. How long you’ve been awake hardly matters when you’ve just gotten the fucking of a life time.

Derek closed his eyes and let himself drift off. Then he felt it.

Derek’s eyes snapped open, jerking upright and trying to lock down his mind. But not fast enough.

_Oh god.. I didn’t need to know that. Or hear that. And I definitely didn’t need to see it._

Derek groaned, collapsing back against the pillows. _Get out of my head Laura._

He snapped, ignoring the fact that he could hear her mental groaning and whimpering.

_Seriously, Derek. I’m scarred for life now. I’m never going to be the same. Your antics will be responsible for reducing me to a drooling mess of a woman. You’ll have to spoon feed me porridge. No cancel that, you won’t be any where near me, because I’ll surely start screaming in horror if I ever se-_

“Enough Laura!” Derek shouted, out loud this time, cutting off her histrionics.

_Fine, fine. Ignore my suffering. Its not like I didn’t just get a lovely mental image of my little brother getting reamed in the ass by a tentacle._

Derek sighed, burying his head in his hands. Only Laura.

 _What do you want Laura?_ He asked, quieter now. _Right, sorry Derek. Distracted by the surprise tentacle porn. Mom and I were discussing when a good time to meet would be. We are both free tomorrow and two days after that. Which is good for you?_

Derek let his eyes drift closed again, trying very hard to not think about exactly what his sister had seen.

_I’m free tomorrow. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to. I can’t teleport yet and Asmodeus might not be free._

Laura sighed in his mind, and Derek smirked at the over dramatic sound. Laura was good at sounding like every little thing was a giant inconvenience to her.

_Very well then little brother. I shall inform our mother. And this time Derek? You make contact. I’m not going through that again._

Derek laughed out loud as his sister pulled away from his mind with a huff.

Somehow, he found it hard to be very embarrassed, aside from the initial mortification. It was just part of who he was now. And beyond her surface, exaggerated horror, he felt that she hadn’t been very bothered either. She was, after all, Laura Hale. Nothing really rattled her.

Derek started closing his eyes again, throwing up a half-hearted wall to keep out anyone else who might decide to start up a conversation.

He drifted off minutes later into a dreamless sleep. Another thing people didn’t really seem to do in hell. Derek could understand. He’d never liked dreaming.

Back on earth, Stiles wasn’t having nearly so relaxing of a day. With a growl of frustration - that frustrates all the more by how bloody human he sounded - he threw the phone onto the bed.

Normally, his humanity didn’t bother him all that much, but right now? With a freaking demon on the loose in the thralls of a psychotic witch? Yeah, he was feeling a bit impotent.

A feeling not helped by the woman’s stubborn refusal to elaborate on the book she had given him.

It was possible, he knew it. It was the only explanation. If that witch could summon a demon, so could he. And if he could summon a demon, he could ask questions. Questions that would help him defeat the other demon.

Or at least free it, assuming it didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Stiles groaned and sank into the bed, burying his head in his hands. Then, with a defeated sigh, he began to grope for the phone again, and dialed the number of the man who’d directed him towards the woman.

It was the worst case of knew-someone-who-someone-who-knows-someone-else that Stiles had ever dealt with in his life. Fifteen phone calls, just to get the woman on the line. Another six to talk her into giving him the book.

And now she’d blocked his number.

And so, it was back to Charles, the oh so helpful man who’d given him her number in the first place.

“Hey! Charles buddy, I need another favor.” Before he could reply, Stiles went on.

“She gave me the book, but the book had some very vague information that she refuses to elaborate on. Know anyone who could help me with that?”

A subdued groan that sounded exhausted as he was, Charles began to reply.

“I don’t know what to tell you. People don’t talk about demons a lot, most of the supernatural world doesn’t believe in them. Tell you what I can do, somewhere out there, god only knows where, is a witch.”

“Whether she is the real deal or just got lucky is anyone’s guess. But she knows about every supernatural creature there is, plus a few she insists exist but can’t proof. She might be able to help you. I’ll track down her number and text it to you.”

Stiles instantly launched into a rambling expression of gratitude, but Charles had hung up before he got three words into it.

With a deep sigh, somewhere between relief and depression, Stiles let his head fall back onto the pillow. It had been a very long week.

Everyone had been on edge even without the additional stress of a new unidentified creature running around destroying everything.

Derek’s death, following Peter’s so closely, had just about destroyed them. Don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone and all that.

Stiles groaned and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes to try and shut out the memory. He had seen far too many people die.

But Derek. Derek had been the worst. He’d smiled for god’s sake! As if he were happier, dying with a wolf’s bane bullet in his lung than he had been the whole time Stiles had known him.

It filled him with guilt, the thought of how they had just gone on ignoring him until they needed his help with the latest problem. They should have tried harder.

It was with this thought that Stiles fell into a restless sleep. Filled with fleeting images of bloodstained smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seventeen, right on time. Remember to review with any questions/comments/requests/suggestions/whatever.

Derek woke up slowly, batting his eyes against the dim light of the pale grey blue orb. Dawn, if he were to hazard a guess.

The room was empty for a change, and Derek let his eyes close again, stretching out luxuriously. Nothing to do, no one to see. Except..

Derek open his eyes reluctantly to give the scrying bowl a look. Then he looked back up at the orb. No one would be awake just yet. He had time.

Derek closed his eyes again, nestling deeper into the pillows. Unfortunately, he never had been the type to sleep past dawn.

Soon as the sun was up, so was he. And as such, Derek quickly found himself getting up despite his reluctance. Then he blinked. And again.

Derek squinted uncertainly at the new decor. He hadn’t really being paying attention when he came back the last two times, so things had changed without his notice.

For starters, the room as a whole now seemed bigger, the new space filled with a wardrobe. It was the color theme that seemed most changed. 

The bed covers he now noticed were black and silver, the pillows black and edged with blue. And that seemed the be the theme all around. The carpet had changed to a metallic grey that could easily look like silver. The vanity, wardrobe and bedside table were all ebony wood inlaid with silver and what looked like lapis lazuli. Deep blue flecked with gold. It was beautiful. 

Derek rose to his feet slowly, resisting the urge to pat the wall in congratulations for fantastic interior decor.

He approached the wardrobe uncertainly, pulling it open with a tug on the silver handles. Inside was a very different selection that he had on earth. 

Long sleeve button ups ranging between gold, blue, red, grey and black. Slacks and jeans that looked like they would fit just right to cling to his legs without being quite indecent. 

A running theme in this Circle, it would seem. Being just on the edge of decency.

Derek tilted his head and considered his choices for a moment before grabbing blue shirt and black jeans. 

On the bottom of the wardrobe there were also options for shoes, boots, running shoes and formal shoes. He opted for the first without a second thought. He’d actually missed his old boots.

Alexei stepped through the curtain not a moment before he finished buttoning up the shirt, and Derek gave him a brief glare as Alexei raised an eyebrow at him. 

Whether his smile was mocking, approving or both, Derek wasn’t sure. He never really was with Alexei, even after last night.

“You walking alright? I can’t really remember how fast you recover at this point.” Derek nodded. Not so much as a twinge since he woke up. A pleasant surprise, he’d fully expected to be aching.

Alexei nodded, seeming gratified that he hadn’t been pushed too far too fast. 

“Good. And fortunately, we don’t really have anything we need to do today. Feel free to drop by if you want me to introduce you to Vincent today.”

With that, Alexei left, not waiting for a reply. With a deep, solidifying breath, Derek turned to the scrying bowl.

It sat there in the corner, relatively unassuming at first glance, but sending off magic in waves. The oil inside shimmered invitingly and Derek stepped over to it.

It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant to use, it just didn’t feel natural, didn’t feel right. But despite his instinctive misgivings, Derek reached in and laid a single finger tip in the oil.

His mind honed in on Stiles. Derek found his room quickly fading, replaced by what could only be described as pandemonium.

Right in front of him, Stiles stumbled and hit the ground, only saved from the bolt of blue light by diving to the side at just the right moment.

Derek’s head snapped up, searching for the source as he stepped forward, standing pointlessly between Stiles and whatever had just tried to electrocute him.

There was a tingling in Derek's skin and a constant smell of magic that persistently reminded him that he wasn’t corporeal. This was the only thing stopping him from lunging when a woman appeared.

She was floating a few feet off the ground, her mouth twisted into a grotesque smile. But Derek was distracted by the aura. Hovering a few inches above her skin was a blue glow, that trailed to a figure..

Derek recognized it as a demon instantly. With a blue skin-like hide and long goat horns, its expression wasn’t one of pleasure. Just acceptance.

Derek growled low in his throat, automatically baring his teeth at the woman as his eyes glowed blue. 

Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to lunge for her throat. To rip her to pieces for daring to enslave a demon and use it to attack Stiles. But there was that tingle, and the stench in his nose reminding him that he wasn’t actually here.

With a snarl of frustration, Derek continued to watch, dread rising in his throat as the demon began to gather electricity into its hand once more.

Then Scott appeared and Derek drew in a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him away. Not a second too late.

Derek smiled, his eyes darkly satisfied as the woman screeched in rage. Say what you will about floating, it isn’t the fastest mode of transportation. Certainly not enough to keep up with a werewolf. Even a werewolf carrying a human.

Derek looked around the area absently, recognizing the street. It wasn’t anything special, just a building that hadn’t been used in years. 

Laura had once climbed in through the top story window, just to prove she could jimmy open a window while balancing on the sill.

She had of course. And came home smelling like old dust and rust. Peter had saved her from being caught, like he usually did when they got in trouble.

Derek shook off the nostalgia and closed his eyes, willing himself to appear wherever Stiles was now.

It worked like a charm, and he appeared right in the middle of the Sheriff's living room.

Derek stepped to the side to get a better look and took in the sight of the three of them. Scott and the Sheriff were perched on the couch, watching Stiles pace and wave his arms in the air.

After a moment Derek realized that he was actually talking. Not just shouting inarticulately like it originally seemed.

“I’m telling you, I have a solution! Faye can help, she knows about demons. Assuming she isn’t batty. Which she isn’t! Her book on werewolves is way too detailed for her to be batty. Just let me contact her Dad.”

At this point Stiles whirled around the face the Sheriff, hands clasped together in the universal sign of begging.

“Just one phone call, to see if she’s legit. If she is, we can arrange a meeting. I can summon a demon to explain how to handle the current one.”

Derek leaned forward, eyes intent as he waited for the answer. This was it. Stiles would end up summoning him, he knew it. Summoning couldn’t be completely random, it just couldn’t. He’d need a name.

Finally, with a groan the Sheriff rubbed the bridge of his nose and answered. “Alright Stiles.. alright. You’ll call this.. witchy person and see if she can help. But you are calling her on speaker and I’ll make the final decision of whether you can meet her.”

Derek grinned and watched as Stiles punched the air and scrambled for the phone.

Derek was fully intending to stick around and listen, but he found the scene in front of him going black, the scent of magic fading.

Then he was back in his room.

Derek stumbled backwards, whirling around to face Alexei, a reprimand on the tip of Derek's tongue. Then he saw Alexei's expression.

Derek froze, frowning at the concerned look. “You were in there for hours Derek! I thought you were stuck!”

Derek blinked, confusion taking over as Alexei gesticulated wildly. “What do you mean? I couldn’t have been in there for more than fifteen minutes.”

Alexei collapsed down on the bed, glaring up at Derek with a far more familiar, vexed expression. “Right.. probably should have considered that. But the time distortion usually isn’t that bad...” 

Alexei trailed off and Derek resisted the urge to strangle him. “Time distortion?” Derek demanded, doing his best to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Clearly he failed, because Alexei rushed to answer. “Time passes differently in Hell than it does on Earth. Usually it is only off by a few minutes, sometimes up to half an hour. But rarely more than that.”

With a vaguely concerned expression, Alexei glanced towards the curtain. “I hope that doesn’t mean the higher ups are fighting again. I heard from Agnes that the last time they argued, Russia caught on fire. Wonder if my old town was among the damage...”

Alexei trailed off with a tone that suggested he wouldn’t have minded if that happened and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

It was a testament to how much Hell makes you live in the now that Derek was already unconcerned about what he had seen in the scrying bowl.

The Beacon Hills pack were out of danger and there was nothing Derek could do until he was summoned. If he was summoned at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighteenth chapter, right on time. Though it will slow down just a tiny bit now that the backlog is taken care of. Enjoy and remember to review. We writers thrive on compliments and wither in silence.

“-Course I know about demons! What do you think? I just pulled everything in that article out of my ass? Look, my older brother got bit by a werewolf and I may have gotten a tad obsessed with the supernatural as a coping mechanism. Point is, I know everything there is to know about things that go bump in the night. Or going shopping at Macy’s as the case may be.. except for wendigos. Those things are fucked up! Though I did once meet one in the produce section of Wal-”

“Alright, alright!” Stiles shouted at the phone desperately, waving his arms in the air in an effort to cut her off more quickly. The voice on the other end of the phone fell silent and he could practically hear her sulking.

“Look, we have a demon here, in this psychopaths control, and we need to find out how to- I don’t know...de-summon it or something!”

His dad crossed his arms on the couch and scowled at the phone, seeming disconcerted by someone who could talk even faster than Stiles.

“Alright then. Well, I’ve given you proof that I’m not one of those internet weirdos, which was your condition. Lets meet up. I’ll tell you what I know about summoning demons. We’ll meet just outside the town. Less potential audience to our satanic rituals the better. Its a twelve hour drive for me and I’ve got to pack and recruit someone to look after my dog. So I’ll see you in about fifteen.”

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as she hung up. Finally.

He braved a look up at Scott and his dad. Scott looked content enough with the proceedings, but his dad was frowning. Again.

“Come on dad.. its kind of our only option. Besides, its not like I’ll be alone. Scott and you will be there. Maybe Kira too if it would make you feel better.”

With a reluctant sigh, the sheriff gave his nod of approval.

 

 

Derek was fairly certain he could identify the exact moment he’d stopped being bothered by the main cavern. Sex with someone who had a good twenty or thirty tentacles in place of the typical genitalia has a way of making your human taboos seem unimportant.

So he didn’t really hesitate to push his way through the crowd as Alexei pulled him towards one of the curtains to meet Vincent.

Because apparently, those rooms were the place for certain kinks that bothered most people. Thus why almost everyone in the main cavern was relatively normal.

And Vincent could typically be found beyond door number four. Though what else was behind that curtain, Alexei hadn’t taken the time to explain.

Derek sidestepped to avoid stepping on someone’s foot, but gently pushed aside the next less thorny individual. Exactly why anyone would want sharp looking scales all over their shoulders and back, Derek had no idea.

Finally, with a final, overly rough tug on his wrist, Alexei pulled him into the relatively clear area that formed like a bubble around each door.

“Alright! Here we are.” Then with a grin and a sharp turn on his heels, Alexei pulled him through the curtain.

Derek's first impression of Vincent was a flash of black wings and a rush of air.

Then Derek's vision began to adjust to the dim lighting. He blinked quickly, letting himself shift to hurry the process.

The cavern was just that, a cavern. The floors were rough and uneven, his line of sight broken by large stalagmites and stalactites from the floor and the high ceiling.

But his gaze was quickly drawn to the center of the room, where a rock rose from the ground, large and flat on top.

It held a frightening resemblance to either a bed or an altar.

And on top of it, long black talons curled around the ledge, was Vincent. He was shirtless for the obvious purpose of making room for the enormous black wings.

If Derek’s eyes were a good judge of length, they were easily fifteen feet from tip to tip. Bat wings, with shiny membrane stretching between the bones and short claws at the end of every digit.

But bats didn’t come six feet tall and two hundred pounds.

Clearly unbothered by the vaguely menacing air that surrounded the man, Alexei walked into the room, smiling amiably as he weaved through the stalagmites.

Derek didn’t know whether to clap or back away slowly.

But, with a deep breath he decided on neither, and began to follow Alexei, ignoring his instincts that were screaming in protest with each step.

If asked, Derek wouldn’t be able to explain why. Vincent just smelled wrong. Like smoke and sulfur and a harsh bite of some unfamiliar chemical.

If he were anything but a werewolf with a unpleasant history with fire, it would have been thrilling.

“Hey Vincent. Just showing the new guy around, making sure he meets all the right people.” Alexei announced as he approached the bed-altar thing.

Vincent was silent, seemingly amused by Alexei’s bold movement, his head tilted in an almost predatory manner. A bit like a cat amused by the antics of a mouse.

Derek shook off the line of thought as Alexei came to a stop just a few feet away from the stone.

Derek came to a halt just behind Alexei and watched as Vincent hopped to the ground, his wings spreading to slow the fall.

With him just a few feet away, Derek started noticing other things. He had horns, thick and glossy, overshadowed by the enormous wings that drew the eye away from any other feature.

Then there were his eyes; they were blue, pale enough to almost be silver. His face was sculpted, all hard ridges and planes. High cheekbones and a sharp jawline.

Despite himself, Derek found himself letting his eyes trail down further. To the broad shoulders and corded arms.

Then he jerked his eyes up again as he felt a gentle press against his foot from Alexei’s heels.  
Derek gave a nervous glance at Vincent, gratified to find him unaware, distracted by Alexei.

Who had apparently been talking. Right.

“-Hasn’t been dead long, only met Alec so far. Though he is on good terms with Lucifer..”

At this Vincent looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is that so..?”

He seemed almost amused, in a slightly condescending way that grated on Derek’s nerves.

“Vincent was Lucifer’s last favorite. Snatched him up the second he came through the metaphorical gates.” Alexei explained casually.

Derek looked at Vincent with renewed interest at that tidbit. Derek really did want to know why Lucifer had chosen him to become attached to. Maybe meeting someone else would explain it.

Vincent gave him an idle smile at the curiosity, lounging back against the rock as if presenting himself for examination.

This time Derek let his eyes wander without shame, lingering at the V of his hips and the thick thighs. He was built like a tank. All broad strength and hard lines.

Without coming to any real conclusion, Derek looked back up to Alexei’s vaguely nervous face. The poor guy looked like he was watching a time bomb.

Derek gave him a brief smile and turned back to Vincent, who seemed unbothered by the scrutiny.

Derek imagined that being in Hell, modifying yourself like that, you'd get used to it pretty quick.

“So.. other than who we have in common, any particular reason Alexei insisted I meet you?” Derek asked mildly.

Alexei cleared his throat at this point. “Well for starters, I forgot exactly how grating Vincent can be upon first meeting. No offence Vincent.”

Derek and Vincent shared a grin. For how impatient Alexei seemed with the rest of the world, he was quite forgetful.

Vincent chuckled and with that the tension in the room broke. “Come on. Take a seat, it’s more comfortable than it looks.”

Derek smiled and obeyed; content to forget the problems on Earth for a few hours.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nineteen, hope you guys like it. Remember to read and review, I actually do need to know what you guys think of the way it is developing.
> 
> On a side note, I have family coming over tomorrow and won't be writing for at least two days. Assuming they actually come, it is kind of up in the air still..

 

“Honestly, are you guys always this paranoid!? Jesus Christ two of you are werewolves, I’m just a girl from Brooklyn who learned a few magic tricks! No need to be so nervous about me.”

Stiles eyed her, amused as Malia, Scott and Liam continued to glare at her. And yeah. He'd  ended up bringing the whole gang. Kira stood next to Scott, watching Faye with more curiosity than wariness.

Lydia was in the same state as Stiles was. Fascinated and a little bit suspicious. But Lydia, above all of them, understood what he was planning to its fullest.

If the book was any indication, it was very possible that demons were just people who had died and gone to Hell, or something. Which meant that, just maybe, Derek was still out there somewhere. Just waiting to be summoned.

Stiles hadn’t mentioned his suspicions to anyone else, but Lydia had guessed and Scott probably would once Stiles started asking about the origin of demons.

He just hoped his suspicions were right. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if they weren’t.

“Anyways, I drove twelve hours to get here and I’m already missing my puppy. So speak up.  What do you need to know?”, Faye piped up again, honing in on Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles took a deep breath to organize his thoughts and started talking. “First off, exactly what are demons?“

Faye nodded thoughtfully, her jaw working in a way that suggested she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“Good question. Very good first question. From what I can tell, demons are exactly what they sound like. People who died and went to Hell or whatever the bad afterlife actually is. Not a religious woman myself, you see. I’ve spoken to one or two demons in my life and that is what they say. Not that they were very talkative, but I think that was just bad luck.”

Stiles nodded impatiently, his mind desperately clinging to the confirmation that Derek might just be out there.

“Okay good, good. What about powers? What kind of powers do they have? Because the one we are dealing with seems to have a thing for electricity.”

“Really?” She seemed excited, grinning and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I’ve met one who had a thing for water, but not electricity. They must have powers unique to each demon or something.”

Stiles nodded, trying to repress his impatience. Then Lydia came to his rescue, hurriedly jumping into the conversation.

“What about the summoning ritual? Because no offense, but I have a feeling we are going to need more than you know.”

Faye nodded calmly and walked around to the trunk of her car as she spoke.

“Of course, maybe you will be luckier than I was. Especially if you actually know someone. Summoning requires a name you see. Which means I had shit luck because I never knew my family and never had any friends that died either. Not that I’m ungrateful not having lost anyone! Just meant I had to pull names at random. People in the newspaper, you know.  Stuff like that.”

Stiles had stopped listening at her mention that the ritual required a name, relief hitting him in a rush at that final confirmation. He was going to see Derek again.

Unless.. Stiles shook off the thought that maybe Derek hadn’t gone to Hell after all. There was only one way to know. Stiles would have to try.

Faye seemed to be digging a lot of things out of her car, a stack of candles in multiple colors, a can of spray paint, a jar of paint along with a smallish paint brush and finally a small, black book.

She straightened up and began to walk back to him.

“Alright then. Where do you want to do this? Because I don’t recommend anywhere someone could stumble across our little ritual, people tend to suspect demon worship when they see all the candles and symbols.”

  
  
  


 

Derek groaned and slowly stretched. More comfortable than it seemed perhaps, but that wasn’t saying much. Stone just isn’t meant to be used as a bed.

Alexei laughed quietly beside him. “So.. what do you think about Vincent? Besides your distaste of his dismal interior decorating?”

They were stretched out next to each other on Alexei’s bed, Amur somehow managing to fit, curled up, at the foot of the bed.

“He was different.. still clueless about why Lucifer chose both of us though.”

Alexei snickered a little bit. “Besides the shared impressive physique? No idea. All I know about Lucifer is that he and Asmodeus sometimes fuck after a stressful day. Once it was even in public......”

Derek side eyed Alexei as he trailed off for a long minute, eyes glazed over.

Not that Derek blamed him. Lucifer and Admodeus in the same room was bad enough.. he couldn’t even begin imagine them naked together.

The contrast of Lucifer’s silver and white with Asmodeus’s gold and black..

Derek shook off the thought sharply, willing his erection back down. Alexei giggled, seemingly aware of the problem without even looking.

Giddy was definitely the word to describe their current mood. They talked with Vincent for two hours, then Derek and he watched while Alexei danced in the main cavern between three different guys. Just teasing, not talking it any further than some mild groping.

Alexei had returned high on adrenaline and all but collapsed into Derek’s arms, unsteady on his feet from the arousal and the exhaustion.

What happened after they got back to Alexei’s room.. well it had been fun. Alexei was so sweet and responsive to Derek’s touch. All of Alexei's bitterness and sarcasm drained away with a few strokes.

Derek didn’t think much of it. It just seemed natural that something would happen between them without really meaning anything.

Friends with benefits, without the social pressure that says sex can’t happen without some kind of commitment.

“Stop thinking so hard..” Alexei groaned and rolled over to bury his head into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek laughed and curled an arm around Alexei’s lower back.

“Are you always like this after sex?” Derek asked mildly, ignoring Alexei’s attempt to pinch his arm in retaliation.

“Depends.. all about setting. I can go once and fall asleep or I can marathon. I’m adaptable.”

Derek laughed and Alexei tried to pinch him again.

In a distant corner of his mind, there was the possibility of being summoned any moment, and the danger Beacon Hills was in. But worrying about it didn’t help. For now, he could relax with Alexei.

Until Stiles got his shit together and summoned him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, really sorry this took so long. My dad visited, stayed for two days, I had to recover from that, then I injured my wrist. But here it is! The long awaited 20th chapter milestone!

Derek woke up slowly with a groan, shoving half-heartedly at Alexei’s hands.

“Wake up Derek.  You have an appointment with Faelan.” At the name Derek opened his eyes reluctantly, glaring at Alexei as he sat cross-legged and cheerful a few inches away.

Derek contemplated the risk versus reward of trying to push Alexei off the bed.

Eventually deciding it would be too much effort, Derek sat up with a groan. Alexei grinned.

“Knew you wouldn’t do it,” he proclaimed smugly. Derek threw a pillow at him before climbing out of bed. Derek knew it made contact when he yelped.

On his bed in the corner, Amur lifted his head to bark in response.

“How soon before Faelan appears to glare at me for being late?” Derek asked absently as he pulled on his jeans.

“Probably ten or fifteen minutes. I know how much you hate waking up, so I thought I’d wake you up early.”

Derek nodded and bent over to tie the laces on his boots. Alexei hopped off the bed as Derek straightened up. “Anyways, if you need me after your lesson, I’ll be in Agnes’ room.”

Derek grinned as Alexei skipped past him through the doorway. Then with a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and stepped through the curtains.

Without missing a beat, he turned on heel and stepped back through to Faelan’s room.

 

 

Stiles watched, rapt and attentive, as Faye slowly painted out a small symbol in white. It was the fifth she’d painted, and the last. Each one was placed at the five points of the pentacle she’d painted on the ground before hand. As she worked, she explained the symbolism.

“Each point of the pentacle has a different meaning. Going clockwise they represent spirit, water, fire, earth and air. They also represent the five senses, and an absurd amount of other things throughout history.”

She finished the last symbol and pulled out the candles.

“Alright, with this you can help me. Green for earth, white for air, red for fire, blue for water.” She ordered, placing the purple candle down at the top of the pentacle and standing back up.

Scott and Kira worked quickly to arrange the candles, and Faye silently dug the small black book out of her back pack.

“Alright, now for the challenging part. Let us all just pray to whatever god, goddess or spirit we believe in that I didn’t fuck up the symbols and won’t fuck up the pronunciation,” she announced, grinning like the lunatic Stiles was beginning to believe she was.

“Haven’t you done this before?” Liam asked nervously, and she nodded hastily.

“Of course!  But come on it’s ancient Sumerian. It takes more than three tries to get that shit down flawlessly. Now, I’ve put this question off long enough.  Who are you summoning? I need a name and a description, as detailed as possible please.  Half of this relies on imagination.”

Stiles swallowed, suddenly nervous, as all the ways this could go wrong crossed his mind. Then he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“Derek Hale.” Scott made a muffled noise of surprise. “He’s uh.. tall, dark hair, absurd cheek bones. He’s kinda broody, quiet. But really smart!”

Faye nodded slowly, closing her eyes like she was trying to visualize, fingers busy rifling through the book.

Stiles trailed off, not sure what else to say. Kira came to his rescue.

“He’s a werewolf. Short facial hair, more of a five O’clock shadow than anything.”

Faye nodded again. “Eye color? Skin tone? Build?” She asked briskly and Stiles answered again.

“Heavily built, muscular. He’s.. pretty pale. And I uh.. I think his eyes are.. I don’t know. Green, grey, brown?” He gave Scott a pleading look as he tried to describe Derek’s eyes.

This time, it was Lydia that jumped it. “They are heterochromic. Central heterochromia to be specific. His eyes fade from brown to grey green.”

Faye nodded eagerly, finally opening her eyes to look at the book. “Alright then. Time to do the summoning.. could someone get me a water bottle? Should be one in my car.”

 

  
  


“You’re late.” Derek tried not to roll his eyes as he glanced at Faelan, who was lounging on the bed as per usual. At this point, Derek was beginning to wonder why Faelan was in this Circle in the first place. He didn’t seem the type.

“Exactly how can I be late? All you said was to come in two days. Which I did.” Faelan glowered at him for a moment before relaxing.

“I suppose you have a point. Let's get down to business. Today you're finally going to try teleporting. I will be there to assist you and make sure you don’t end up in the wall, but that is all I will be doing.”

Derek swallowed, suddenly nervous. He remembered how it felt last time he touched that power in his mind. It had burned for hours, hot enough to make him sick. He didn’t particularly want to do that again.

Faelan arched an eyebrow at him and Derek shook off his trepidation. If there was one thing that could be said for Faelan, it was that he annoyed his students into working.

Closing his eyes, Derek began working his way down that path again. It was a odd feeling, retracting into your own mind, but it was one he was getting used to. This time, it wasn’t a fight to get to that power, but he hesitated none the less as he began to feel the heat again.

Then he made that final leap. It didn’t hurt. Derek opened his eyes slowly, trying to keep contact with the power. “Don’t stay with it, pull it to you.”

Faelan’s sharp words broke through the strange trance, and Derek gave a sharp tug with his mind. He could feel the power stretch like elastic, making him wince in discomfort. But the power was there, not fighting back anymore, not burning, not pulling him deeper into his mind, just.. there.

“Very good. Now take my hand and visualize your room. Get every minute detail, the picture needs to be perfect. Without me to guide you, there is a constant risk of an incomplete image taking you only part way there and leaving you stuck in a wall.”

Derek cringed at the thought, and took the offered hand. Then he closed his eyes again, and began painting a picture in his mind.

Every minute detail. The symbols engraved in the scrying bowl, the color of the pillows and the wood, the picture on the vanity.

Finally it was finished, and Derek took a deep breath and willed himself to teleport.

With a flash of dark blue light, visible even behind closed eyes, the ground vanished from beneath his feet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty one, hope you guys enjoy it! And if you do, let me know. We authors really shouldn't have to beg to know whether or not you consider our story worth the extra minute of your time that it takes to leave a review.

 

Stiles took a long, shuddering breath as he silently obeyed the request. His hands were shaking now, as he opened the door of the steel grey Chevy Impala.

She’d rattled on about it on the walk to the middle of the woods. A 67’, something about a tv show and irony. He hadn’t been listening.

He dug around the floor board a little until he found the bottle, and all but jogged back to her. She was focused on the book, and took a minute to notice him and free one of her hands for the water bottle.

All her manic grinning and fidgeting seemed to have vanished, and Stiles found himself relieved. The notion that she was actually just bat shit insane had never really gone away.

She took a swig, dropped the bottle without bothering to recap it, and began to read.

  


 

Pain shot up his calves as he rematerialized a solid foot from the ground, and hit the floor before he could brace himself. Derek groaned low in pain, pushing himself away from the floor. Which was a mistake.

Derek collapsed back with a gasp, nausea making his head spin and his stomach lurch. Right. He’d forgotten about that.

Derek let his head rest against the soft carpet, breathing through his nose and willing away the headache that was rapidly forming behind his eyes.

“It gets better.”

Derek cracked one eye and glared at Faelan’s boots. Which was all Derek could see of him. And all he wanted to see of him.

“You want some help to the bed or would you rather wallow on the floor?”

Derek contemplated the benefits of refusing his help and staying on the floor. There weren’t many. So he bit back his irritation with the man and stretched a hand up to him.

Derek hadn’t noticed any of the other times Faelan had touched him how warm the man was. His hand felt like a space heater, and Derek resisted the urge to lean into it as he was pulled up.

Faelan was unusually gentle, like he was remembering his own first teleportation, and how it made his head ache and spin.

Perhaps he was still capable of empathy.

Derek’s head fell back on to the blessedly soft pillow, and Faelan gave him one last, unimpressed look before vanishing.

Derek closed his eyes against the flash of light, and after a moment’s consideration, decided not to open them again. Recovering from these headaches always seemed easiest with sleep.

  


 

Stiles stared as Faye spoke, strange words in ancient Sumerian falling from her lips, awkward and stilted. It was far from poetry and he watched her wince at the odd moment.  His heart skipped a beat each time.

This couldn’t go wrong. It couldn’t. The chance to see Derek couldn’t be dangled in front of his nose only to get yanked away.

It had to work out, no matter how many times it took.

But it only took one. Faye stopped speaking after minutes had passed and lowered the book. The lines on the pentacle lit up.

Stiles gasped, and at the same time heard everyone else do the same. There was something in the air, a tension. And it only grew stronger.

Faye began to back away slowly, her face calm enough to almost reassure Stiles. Almost.

Then a dark teal light appeared in the center of the pentacle with a crack like a whip, and Stiles tumbled back in surprise.

Faye grinned, the mania returning to her eyes. “The color is different every time! I have no idea why!”

Stiles gave her wide eyed look that questioned her sanity. Did that woman even understand the gravity of this? They were summoning a demon who was also their old friend! And she was yelling about colors!

Then the color vanished, and there was Derek.

  


 

Derek woke up just a few minutes after falling asleep, blinking blearily up at the ceiling. What was going on?

His skin felt tight and he could feel his pulse in his ears. His chest hurt, like something had his heart in its hand and was pulling.

Derek scrambled to his feet, panic flooding his mind. What if it was a side effect of teleporting? Whatever it was it felt wrong. Like a violation.

Derek closed his eyes, desperately throwing his mind out to Faelan.

 _What’s going on?_ Derek demanded, frantic as the pressure in his chest built. He could feel Faelan’s mind instantly reaching deeper into his own, probing for answers in response to his panic.

_I don’t know. I’ve never felt that before. What happened?_

Derek didn’t get a chance to answer, his vision vanishing in a flash of light. Teal. He’d never seen teal before.

A unnatural calm came over him as that light remained solidly in his vision. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t supposed to last this long. It had never taken this long before.

His skin crawled, but Derek found it hard to be upset through that haze of calm. It wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, it just  felt wrong.

Floating in empty space with no ground beneath his feet and no wind pulling at him. He was just there. Nothing touching him, not even the air.

Then he felt the ground beneath his feet again.

Derek gasped, as the light faded and his vision returned. The first thing he saw was Stiles. And all his breath suddenly left him

He actually.. did it. Despite how much Derek had thought about, he hadn’t actually thought Stiles could do it. But he did.

He was actually here, on Earth again.

“D-Derek..” He looked up at Stiles, a grin beginning to come to his face. He hadn’t really noticed how different Hell had smelled until that scent of the forest reached him again.

He’d missed it. The smell of home.

“Hello again, Stiles. Miss me?” While regaining his composure enough for that quip wasn’t easy, the look on Stiles’ face was worth it.

The water bottle that nearly hit him in the face wasn’t.

Derek sidestepped rapidly as Scott lunged forward to hold Stiles back.

“Really! Thats all you have to say! You were dead! You are dead! Of course I fucking missed you!”

It was the last part that made Derek pause. Because honestly? He hadn’t expected them to miss him. It wasn’t like they were friends? Right?

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everyone, next chapter should come sooner because it is already written out, just waiting for the Beta to approve it :P Hope you all enjoy, and remember to review.

Derek was frozen, confusion flickering in his eyes as Stiles seethed in silence.

“Well! This was.. a whole lot more drama than I was prepared to deal with.”

Derek twisted around to look at the woman as she tried to sidle away.

“You must be Faye.” She went still with a look of both confusion and terror on her face. 

“What?” Her usually lilting voice fell flat with her surprise. Derek paused, considering exactly how he was going to explain the scrying bowl.

Stiles saved him from the trouble though, waving his arms in the air in frustration. 

“Oi! Old friend here. Kinda supposed to be a reunion after this idiot got himself killed!” Derek managed to stop himself from grinning as he turned to face Stiles and Scott again.

With a closer look, he realized they were all there. Stiles, Scott, Malia, Liam, Kira and the sheriff. Standing there, just watching him.

Derek bit his lip as he took in their expressions. Malia just looked fascinated. But the sheriff and Liam? They looked almost scared.

Derek took in a deep breath, forcing himself the think. It was hardly a surprise that they would be nervous. He was dead after all, as far as they were concerned.

It was a strange fact to face, for he’d never actually considered himself to be dead. He’s just been.. changed. Not dead, not properly six-feet-under-ground-bullet-to-the-left-lung-dead. But he was, and they’d had to live through that.

“I’m sorry.” The words just came out, and his voice broke at the end. It was like opening floodgates, and suddenly Stiles all but launched himself over the glowing lines.

Derek’s breath left him in a rush as Stiles tackled him. Derek closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Stiles, giving himself a moment to take in that familiar scent.

Stiles had changed. He smelled like exhaustion and sorrow and fear. The thought came to Derek, unbidden, that at least part of that was his fault.

After a long moment, Stiles gingerly removed himself from Derek and took a few steps back, just in time to not get knocked over by Malia all but marching up to hug Derek.

Her grip was tight and it reminded him just whose daughter she was. She hugged like Peter and Talia had. Hard enough to break ribs and filled with almost possessive fingers digging into Derek's shoulders.

He took a breath as soon as she stepped back, grateful that werewolves could hold their breath for such a long time.

After Malia, Scott didn’t hesitate to all but tackle him. The next few minutes were a blur, Derek's senses assaulted by what his wolf side associated with Pack, even if he didn’t accept it.

Afterwards, everyone retreated again, and Derek contemplated the glowing lines on the ground in front of him. He wasn’t sure, but he had a sense that if he tried to cross them, he’d fail.

With that thought, Derek shot an inquisitive look at Faye, who stood awkwardly by her car, looking as if she were considering running away.

She seemed to understand what he was asking, and immediately jolted into action.

“Oh yeah! Those. Sorry.” She darted over like a nervous squirrel, and scuffed at one of the lines with her foot.

Instantly, the smell of magic left the air, and Derek felt that tension he’d barely even noticed leave.

He stepped out of the pentacle, and breathed in the air untainted by magic. But it was time for business.

“So, about that sorceress you’ve been having trouble with” he stated, turning around to face them all.

Stiles frowned, confusion crossing his face. “Err.. exactly how do you know about that?”

Derek paused, considering the best way to phrase it without giving the wrong impression. You know, the creepy privacy invading impression.

“Scrying bowl. It lets me keep an eye on the events on Earth.” Stiles nodded slowly, looking like he wished he hadn’t asked.

“Scrying bowl.. right. Earth. Speaking of Earth.. Hell?” Derek gave him a glance, suddenly nervous at the blatant question about where he’d been.

“Yes, Hell. Not nearly as bad as people would have you believe.” Derek’s thoughts wandered to that first day, meeting Anastasia and Lucifer. No. Nothing was like he’d expected.  
Derek’s head snapped up as the Sheriff cleared his throat gingerly. “You mean to tell me that.. Hell.. isn’t really that bad.”

Derek blinked, looking at the man’s dubious expression, and realized exactly how insane that statement sounded.

“Satan did some remodeling.” Might as well go all the way. He smiled cheerfully, and the Sheriff all but gaped at him.

“Look, it is a very long story, long story short God lost interest, Satan was left to do as he pleased. Which meant throwing the original sins out the window and starting from scratch. Only thing that gets you punished in Hell now is hurting someone else. Everything else is just a guilty pleasure that they are happy to indulge in for the rest of eternity.”

Derek gave a slow glare at each and every one of them, not exactly sure why he felt so defensive of the man.. devil.. he’d never met. 

It just felt right, defending him. Assuming the devil was even a he.

After a long minute, the Sheriff just nodded, accepting this revised version of religion without argument.

Derek nodded in gratitude at the lack of protest and went on. “So, about the sorceress. I need details, I only saw bits and pieces.” He requested briskly.

Scott stepped up now, finally speaking. 

“We’re not exactly sure where she came from, or what she wants. She just appeared out of the blue one day and started blowing things up. Or rather, that demon started blowing things up, she just floated there and laughed.”

Derek sighed, closing his eyes. Just what he needed, a mad woman with no evident motivation. Fantastic.

“Err, guys?” Everyone turned towards Faye as she spoke up uncertainly from the sidelines. “Just thought I might warn you, these things come with a built in timer. You’ve got-” she checked her watch “-Fifty six minutes. Sorry, just the way this works. One hour, on the dot. Every time.”

Derek sighed again. This just got better and better. Then again, Alexei would probably be freaking out when Derek came back. If his absence was noticed, it was hard to say with Alexei.

“Alright then. I’ll give you the rundown on what I know about demons, then I’ll work on collecting more information when I get back.”  
Scott nodded, almost grinning. ”Sheriff’s place?” He asked, already beginning to walk to Stiles’ jeep. Derek nodded, and the Sheriff gave a long suffering sigh.

Faye gave a lazy grin to Derek. “Guess your stuck with me. Come on, you can tell me more about Hell.”

Derek gave her a narrow eyed look, feeling vaguely suspicious of that impish grin. 

Well, at least it wouldn’t be boring.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I tell you? Chapter twenty three right on time (not that I have a schedule anymore..)
> 
> Hope you guys like it, throw me some feedback once your done.

“-What about Satan? Lucifer? All the big, not so bads. What are they like? And are Lucifer and Satan the same person? Or is that just a misunderstanding?”

Derek closed his eyes and tilted his head back, calling on the spirit of his mother for patience, as Faye rambled on.

“Never met Satan. Lucifer is..” Derek paused, trying to figure out a description that didn’t involve the words ‘gorgeous’ or ‘perfect’.

“Interesting. He has wings, by the way. They are black and feathered.” That seems like a fact she’d be interested in, that the devil’s lieutenant kept his feathers.

Faye turned and gave him a broad grin, heedless of the fact that she was still driving. Before Derek could panic too much she looked back and started talking again.

“Feathers, huh? What about the rest of him? Is he as beautiful and ‘bright’ as they say?”

Derek tried not to groan out loud at the direct question. To Hell with it..

“Yes. And bright is one word for it. He’s extremely pale and his hair is practically silver. Plus, it is down to his waist.”

Faye whistled and twirled a finger contemplatively in her own pixie cut hair. “Damn.. wonder how he brushes all of that. Magic maybe?”

Derek chuckled and gave her an amused glance at the eclectic train of thought.

“What about everyone else? I mean, do Lucy and Satan look after everything? Or is there a bigger chain of command than that?”

Derek smiled, his thoughts turning fond.

“Each Circle has it’s own leader. Mine is Asmodeus. He’s about what you’d expect from the demon that personifies lust. Slender, dark skin like satin, he kind of looks Indian. Black hair, medium length. And it really is impossible to describe him. He’s the demon of lust, use your imagination.”

Faye fell silent for a while after that, but not nearly long enough for the drive to end.

“Demon of lust, huh? That must have been an interesting first day.” Derek failed to hold back a grin at her shrewd response.

“Believe me, it was. Especially since I was an atheist before this.. though I suppose I now qualify as a satanist.”

At that realization, they fell into a thoughtful silence that lasted for the remainder of the trip.

At least he’d been right about it not being boring.

  
  


 

If Stiles was being totally honest with himself, he’d admit that he was in shock; but he wasn’t. Honest with himself that was.

No. Stiles was doing just fine with his demonic friend being summoned from Hell and acting like everything was normal. Like Hell was a normal, everyday concept. Just fine with it. Really.

Stiles groaned loudly and let himself headbutt the steering wheel as he put the car in park.

“You okay buddy?” Scott asked, looking only mildly concerned as he was accustomed to Stiles’ histrionics.

“I’m fine. Just, you know, a little bit weirded out. Did you see Derek grinning? Don’t think I ever saw him grin like that before you know.. he died. You’d think death would take the cheer out of a guy not put it i-”

“Stiles.” Scott gave him a meaningful look and Stiles glanced over just in time to see Faye’s car pull in.

“Right. Shall we?”

 

 

Derek climbed out of the car warily, taking in the once familiar scents. He hadn’t been here often, but he knew it intimately.

Hell had a nice, constant smell. Sex, sweat, spices and that lingering, heady smell he could only associate with Asmodeus.

Earth was different. Earth was a jumble of different humans and chemicals and animals. The softer smell of hormones and the sharp, almost painful smell of perfume.

He hadn’t realized before exactly how much he hated it.

Derek sighed and followed Faye to the doorway, breathing in the cleaner air with a sudden sense of relief. Stiles didn’t wear much cologne, probably because of Scott. Either way, Derek was grateful.

Faye gave him a weird look as she immediately claimed a spot on the couch for her own.. on the back of the couch.

Derek raised an eyebrow, imitating her dubious expression as he looked between her and the couch.

She scowled at him and settled down more firmly.

Sitting on the armchair opposite of her, the sheriff seemed merely subdued about the whole exchange.

Like he was entirely too accustomed to people treating his furniture like a jungle gym.

Derek took a seat and waited for Stiles and Scott to come in.

 

 

Stiles was ashamed to say that he held his breath as he walked in, his heart stuttering at the thought of finding out that the whole thing with Derek was some psychedelic dream caused by Faye’s weird ass perfume.

But it wasn’t. He was right there on the couch, with Faye perched on the back like a cat.

Stiles let himself breathe again. “So then.. demons?” He grinned uncertainly, trying and failing to suppress the panic he felt at the word.

Stiles moved to the center of the room, forcing himself to keep grinning as he took a seat opposite of Derek. And waited.

Scott followed suit, and Lydia took the spot next to Derek. Stiles found it hard not to consider her brave for it.

He bit his lip at the thought. He’d gotten over one friend being a werewolf and another being a banshee, he could get over this one being a demon.

Stiles was dragged out of his thoughts as Derek began to speak.

“I still don’t know much. But I know we have control of elements, it is actually pretty easy. Just takes practice. Longer you’ve been in Hell, more you can modify yourself. Judging by the looks of this one and his control of lightning, he’s been dead for well over a year.”

Silence reigned for a minute, before the Sheriff asked “what about the witch? Do you know anything about the whole summoning and controlling business?”

Derek shook his head, and Stiles tried not to groan at the dead end.

“No, nothing. But I know a few people who probably will. I’ll start with Faelan, then Vincent.”

They all started blankly at the unfamiliar names, and Stiles was hit with the full realization that Derek had a life in Hell.

It was a strange realization, and one everyone else seemed to be going through as well.

Derek didn’t seem to notice the sudden awkwardness in the air, and continued.

“If they can’t give me anything.. well then I’ll go straight to Asmodeus. I doubt he’ll be happy to hear about a demon being enslaved.”

Stiles shivered at the cold fury in Derek’s voice, as well as the harsh reality of just what they were dealing with.

On another level, he wondered who Asmodeus was, but that felt unimportant in comparison.

This was beginning to feel less and less like just another battle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all a pretty big apology.. except it wasn't really my fault. If you want to blame something, blame my old laptop for breaking down on me and preventing me from writing at the same time as escalating my stress levels to the point that I couldn't write even when I replaced my laptop.
> 
> Well, enough about me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and if you do, let me now.

Everything had fallen quiet after that, before the silence led to small talk. They caught Derek up on all the small stuff he’d missed in between his scrying sessions. There wasn’t much, Beacon Hills was quiet when they weren’t being attacked.

He tried not to talk about Hell very much, he could tell it made Stiles uncomfortable. His heart skipped a beat and his scent turned anxious.

Derek did his best not to think about what that meant.

But the conversation inevitably turned. “Exactly who is Asmodeus?” It was Lydia, and Derek turned, unsurprised that she would be the one to ask.

“Asmodeus is the leader of the seventh circle, the demon of lust. He’s been around for over a million years, so if anyone knows.. it is him.” She nodded thoughtfully and fell silent for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Derek’s thoughts turned grim. What if Asmodeus _didn’t_  know. What if the information was for some reason secret? What would Derek do then?

The answer came before he’d even finished asking it. He’d go to Lucifer.

“What about those other names you mentioned?” Derek glanced up, trying not to be surprised that Lydia had bothered to remember.

“Faelan and Vincent are some of the older demons. Faelan is the one who taught me how to teleport.. more on that later. And Vincent has been around for almost as long as Faelan, but he is more social so he might know more.”

Lydia nodded and stared at Derek expectantly. So after a moment, he sighed and went on.

“Teleportation is hard to explain and I’m not going to try it outside of Hell without more practice.”

Finally looking satisfied, Lydia settled back into her seat, and Derek became aware of the stares.

They ranged from awe filled to simply befuddled, and Derek found himself shifting uncertainly, eyes flickering between all of them.

Only Faye looked unmoved, more interested in the Sheriff’s rug than his newly revealed teleportation ability.

“Time’s almost up.” It was Stiles, his voice oddly flat and uncomfortable, and Derek looked over quickly. Stiles was right. Five minutes left.

“I guess I’ll see you all again later.. two days sound good? I’m not sure how easy it will be contacting Asmodeus.” Derek explained quickly, his mind straying to that time summoning Lucifer.

Stiles nodded, fidgeting in his seat, and Derek tried not to be hurt. Scott displayed no such reservations and gave him a unnecessarily forceful clap on the shoulder and a broad grin.

“We’ll see you then. Good luck.” And with that last glimpse of the crowded living room, Derek’s vision turned black.

For a second, he was terrified. It wasn’t blue, it wasn’t teal, it wasn’t any color he’d ever been teleported with before. Then he felt the ground beneath his feet, and breathed out in relief.

Derek opened his eyes and saw his room again. And Alexei.

“What. The. Fuck.” Derek swallowed nervously, the logically part of his mind reminding him that, technically, it wasn’t his fault, the rest was just pointing out how sharp Alexei’s claws were.

“I swear, I can explain!” Derek exclaimed quickly, backing up until his calves hit the bed. For someone who stood only five feet and four inches, Alexei was surprisingly terrifying.

“Good. Get to it.” Alexei snapped, crossing his arms and scowling. Derek took a deep breath, and launched into his explanation.

“I got summoned. By Stiles.. did I ever explain their witch problem?” For the first time, Alexei’s expression changed to something other than fury, his eyes widening in surprise before settling to mild annoyance.

“You mentioned a demon summoning, and I suppose witches come hand in hand with that.”

Derek nodded quickly. “Anyway, they made contact with someone who knows how to summon demons, and brought me to Earth. That's where I was for.. how long was it in Hell?”

“An hour and a half. It would have been one thing if you were hunched over the scrying bowl, but no, you were gone entirely.”

Derek winced and gave Alexei an apologetic look. Finally, his expression softened. “At least I’ll know where you are next time. Oh, one more thing, Asmodeus wanted to talk to you.”

Derek’s eyes went wide at that last sentence, his heart stuttering. What could be important enough to seek him out?

Several possibilities came to mind, some good, some bad; he wasn’t given a chance to ponder them.

_DEREK!_

He jumped, eyes shifting and claws extending automatically at what he identified a scant second later as his sister’s voice.

_Laura? Whats wrong? I’m fine, long story, got summoned b-_

Her voice was tense with barely restrained excitement as she cut him off.

_What? Nevermind, look, Peter’s back!_

Derek blinked, unsure how to react as joy, confusion and displeasure fought for dominance in his head. But Laura sounded excited, _thrilled_ to have the man that killed her returned.

_That's not important Derek! He was out of his mind and, somewhere in that thick skull of yours, you bloody well know it! I admit, I’m not happy with him, not at all. But he’s still Peter, and he’s paid enough. Satan made sure of it._

Derek went tense at the odd edge in her voice at that last part, fear making his heart stutter.

 _Is Peter okay?_ He asked quickly, taking a seat on the bed to stop himself from doing anything rash. Like teleporting to Asmodeus and demanding to know what they did to his uncle.

_He’s.. fine. Mostly. Kind of. Physically he’s fine, he just seems really shaky and.. sad._

Derek swallowed, suddenly sure he knew exactly what Hell’s version of torture was. We create our own demons, as people say.

_Just.. get over here okay, Derek? We’re in same place as before._

Derek felt her pull away, and he stood up quickly, and found himself face to face with Asmodeus.

Derek froze in pace, his expression turning cold. “What did they do to him?” He asked, voice flat and hands clenching in frustration.

“You already know, Derek. We just made sure he knew what he did to all of you.” Derek drew in a shuddering breath at the answer.

“By making him live it?” He asked, voice trembling at the thought. It was a.. suitable punishment to be certain.

“Poetic justice at its finest. Now.. shall we?”

Derek stared at the offered hand for a few seconds before accepting it and his world turned red.

He didn’t know what to think. Peter had caused so much pain, so many deaths but.. to live every last one of them? It didn’t sound like the kind of thing that would fix someone like Peter. But maybe Derek was wrong. Maybe it all depended on how the aftermath was handled.

Derek’s vision cleared, and his heart stopped as he saw Peter for the first time in entirely too long.

He was curled up on the couch, legs tucked underneath him and head pressed against Thalia’s shoulder. He looked so small, the effect helped along by the loose fitting clothes.

He looked like a rough touch or a harsh word would break him. And Derek supposed that right now, after what Peter had been through, that might be true.

Derek took in a deep breath and Peter looked up at the sound. His expression was uncertain, nervous even, and Derek gave him a smile that he hoped was reassuring.

It must have been because in the next moment Peter carefully unfolded himself and got up from the couch. Which one of them crossed the distance first, Derek wasn’t sure, but next thing he knew he had Peter held in his arms, breathing in that familiar scent.

He smelled like pack. All these years, all that had happened, Peter smelled like pack again.  
  
Derek smiled and held him tighter, listening to each shuddering inhale and soft exhale that served as a reminder that Peter was safe again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.. honestly don't know how to apologize to you people enough. I'm so, so, so sorry. Life has been crazy, and stressful and busy. Also, there was a kitten. An at the time, blind, starving and dehydrated kitten. We found her across the street and she had kept me very, very busy. She is perfectly healthy and happy now, but still keeping me busy.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please leave a comment on your way out :)

Hours passed. Peter ended up curled against Derek’s leg, with Thalia on the other side and Laura perched on the coffee table.  
  
Peter slept, but the three of them stayed vigilant, silence stretching out between them as they all refused to be the one to talk about it first.  
  
Forgiveness was relatively easy. Trust was another thing entirely.  
  
Derek stared at a point in the wall, absently petting Peter’s hair as he tried very hard not to think about having killed him.  
  
Or watching him die again later.  
  
“Fine. If neither of you will say it, I will.” Laura and Derek looked up as Thalia spoke.  
  
“He killed Laura and he tried to kill Derek. What he’s done.. I’m not entirely sure insanity can explain it all. Whether or not the two of you chose to forgive him beyond this point is up to you. I will follow your lead.”  
  
Derek stared, and hesitantly glanced over at Laura to see her just as startled as him. Then he just nodded.  
  
Derek wasn’t sure whether or not he’d really forgive Peter, let alone if he’d ever trust him again. That would be a decision to make when Peter was awake and recovered.   
  
Then they would see how much he’d really changed.

  
  
  


  
  
  
Lying face down in his bed probably wasn’t the best way he could be coping with this; but lets face it, it was the easier way.  
  
Stiles groaned into his pillow, his mind slowly nitpicking its way through the events of today.  
  
After going through it the eightieth time, only one conclusion could be drawn: he was an ass.  
  
Stiles whimpered this time, trying, and apparently failing, to muffle the noise because a few seconds later his door cracked open.  
“Are you going to be okay Stiles?” His father asked dryly, not even wondering why he was so miserable. Probably guessed it.  
  
He had been a complete and total ass and no one had missed it.  
  
It was just.. Hell! as in not-so-honest-to-God-fire-and-brimstone Hell! The biblical kind that was used to keep good Christian kids in line.  
  
Really, Stiles had been more Agnostic than anything else, but it was still weird.  
  
At this point, Stiles realized he hadn’t answered the question.   
  
“Why didn’t you pull me aside and slap me?” He moaned, wretched, not bothering to lift his head from the pillow.  
  
“Because you are nearly eighteen and should realize on your own when you are being an ass to your friends.”  
  
Stiles sighed into the pillow and slowly, reluctantly lifted his head. “Guess I’ll need to apologize next time?” He asked sadly and got a nod in return.  
  
Lovely. Apologies.. weren’t his strong suit.

  
  
  
  


  
It took about another hour before Peter stretched and moaned softly as he woke from his deep sleep, and as if that were a cue, a figure appeared in the room.  
  
Laura and Thalia both startled at the sight, their eyes wide as they took in the long silver hair and the enormous wings. Even Derek was caught up for a moment, his heart skipping a beat at the indescribable beauty that was Lucifer.  
  
But then that moment passed and Derek unconsciously tightened his grip around Peter’s waist, ignoring the small whine of protest as Peter slowly reluctantly woke up.  
  
Lucifer directed an almost hurt look at him before he began to speak. “I’m sorry to interrupt the family but the more.. bureaucratic side of Hell does not appreciate its denizens going unsorted.”  
  
With those words Derek relaxed his grip marginally, while Peter blinked uncomprehendingly, still too sleepy to register what was going on.  
  
Not to be placated, Laura growled low in her throat as she rose from her seat on the table. Derek wasn’t entirely sure what she was planning to do as she stepped between them. Did she not..?  
  
Derek cleared his throat loudly, watching as she visibly jerked in surprise. “Laura, I would like you to meet Lucifer, Satan’s Lieutenant.”  
  
Annnd there it was. Recognition changing rapidly to chagrin as she realized exactly who she’d been challenging.  
  
Lucifer looked merely amused at the exchange his black eyes bright and a small smile on his perfect lips.  
  
Seeming to finally be awake, Peter sat up, eyes downcast and hands folded in his lap in a pose that Derek recognized from when Thalia was yelling at him. He recognized Lucifer.  
  
The realization had Derek biting down the urge to growl at Lucifer himself and pull Peter back into the security of his arms, but Derek resisted. Peter didn’t seem scared, just.. demure.  
  
Derek's heart ached with the longing to see Peter’s mischievous grin again.  
  
“Shall we?” Lucifer held out a hand for Peter, who took it silently, and they both vanished.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
Laura began to pace, her familiar deep throated growl shattering the silence. Derek recognized the savagery in her eyes, the tension in her shoulders each time she turned around. It was the reason she was in Wrath.   
  
She looked like a wild animal looking for someone to blame for them being in a cage.  
  
Thalia sighed, and that soft noise seemed to draw Laura out of her rage.   
  
“He will be back Laura, remember, he needs his own Circle just as badly as any of us did. Give him time to settle in, and he will join us again.”  
  
  
Laura seemed to deflate, her shoulder’s slumping and the anger draining out of her. “I know.. but I just got him back. It was me leaving him in the care of someone else that led to this whole mess in the first place..”  
  
Derek stiffed as the words hit him, sorrow washing through him. Then he stood up, walking over to draw her into his arms. “It's okay Laura. We’re not leaving him this time. We’ll get him through this.”  
  
Derek closed his eyes as he felt Thalia’s arms wrap around the two of them, the familiar scent of pack overwhelming all others.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
Derek teleported back to his room by himself, and found Alexei sitting on his bed, his grey eyes bright with worry.  
  
Derek found himself smiling, his chest tightening with a unique kind of joy. It had been a long time since he’d had someone who worried about him like Alexei did. It was.. nice.  
  
“I’m fine. My uncle, Peter he’s back from.. whatever you call the place in Hell where they punish people.”  
  
Alexei’s face tightened in confusion, but he didn’t ask. “The Pits. Is he okay?” Derek nodded numbly, the shock of his day finally hitting.  
  
“Yes.. he’s being sorted now.” Alexei nodded, not seeming interested in asking any further, and Derek was relieved. It had been a long day.  
  
Clearly recognizing his exhaustion, Alexei patted the space on the bed next to him, his warm expression making Derek smile as he pulled off his boots.  
  
Once the wolf was stretched out on the bed next time to him, Alexei happily nuzzled into his chest.  And with that warm figure pressed against him, Derek began to drift off at last.


End file.
